


The Beginning

by elvirakitties



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark Fred and George Weasley, Dark Harry Potter, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Molly Weasley Bashing, No Horcruxes, No Underage Sex, Other, Pre-Slash, Ron Weasley Bashing, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-14 10:18:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 31,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5739925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvirakitties/pseuds/elvirakitties
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Harry meet Tom, Severus, and Lucius.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Year At Hogwarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's first year at Hogwarts

Harry was trying not to glare at two idiots who, no matter what he did, wanted to be his friends. He had spent the last three days trying to avoid them, he tried ditching them, leaving them behind, not talking to them, nothing worked. He didn't like either of them and yet they wouldn't leave him alone. 

He knew it was because of that creepy Headmaster. He glanced up at the head table and began to eye each of the Professors until he got the Headmaster. The man was trying to read his mind again, the buzzing was getting annoying. So he increased his shields and saw the flash of pain cross his features as he pulled away. Harry continued on down the table, he got to Quirrell, who bowed his head in acknowledgment, he glanced to Snape to who did the same. He pulled out a piece of parchment and wrote, "tonight, 8 PM." The message flashed and disappeared.

Harry next began his inspection of the Slytherin table. Draco was being his usual braggart self, with his two bookends for protection. He had no idea how that kid was the spawn of Lucius, if the didn't have the blond hair, Harry would have believed the Narcissa cheated on Lucius. Not that Lucius really cared if she did. Harry shook his head and went back to eating. He inhaled, three hours before he would have a conversation where he didn't want to kill someone.

At 7:55 he went into the second floor girl's bathroom. "Hi Myrtle, how are you tonight?"

"Fine Harry, are you going to join the others? They are already down there." Myrtle asked.

"Yes thank you, will you stand guard as usual?"

"Yes, of course. I won't let anyone know about this. You have kept your promise. No one else has ever done that."

"Thank you again, my fair lady, you are a peach. You know we will always come and visit you." Harry told her. He wondered if other ghosts could blush as Myrtle could. He opened the chamber and began to climb down the stairs. He walked to the huge open area and found Quirrell, Snape, and Alisha, who was being petted by them, she was almost asleep between them. He smirked. "Hello."

"Harry." Snape grinned at him, giving him a hug. He had hated being mean to him during the last three days. Friday would be rough as it would be the first class he would have Harry in. Tom removed the glamour and was back to looking like Tom, pulling Harry into a hug as Severus let him go. "Harry, why did you want to meet with us? It's only been three days since the start of school."

"I almost killed those morons today."

"So you need to vent?" Snape asked. He, frankly, was surprised Harry had made it this long. Harry didn't exactly have any patience, but with Tom and him for examples, it really wasn't surprising. "Yes. So who wants to duel me?" Harry asked, bouncing on the balls of his feet, clearly ready to start now.

"Let Severus. The role I am playing might be blown if I have any effects from a duel." Tom told them. "Have to keep this weak, stuttering fool image intact."

"You almost gave it away, some kids were wondering why you didn't stutter at times. Ravenclaws, really they think way too much, no common sense, however." Harry told him, "I fixed it with a quick remark about how stuttering is worse when someone is excited or nervous."

"I will try to remember that one. It will give me a good excuse if I do forget." Tom told him, giving him a kiss on the top of his head. "Now I do believe from your bouncing you are ready to give our Severus a good duel."

"You referee, while I duel the Brat. After that help me get some stuff from Alisha, if we have time, she agreed to donate some things and I need help collecting it all." Snape told them.

"You know I don't mind doing that, Severus." Harry told him. They headed to the dueling area as Harry asked, "may I help with the potions?"

"Of course."

"Harry, remember the plan for the classroom. You and Severus can't know each other and must hate each other if the old goat learns otherwise." Tom told them.

"I know, we have to have this year go the way he wants at least. I still think he is an idiot for not realizing that it is a fake stone. Hagrid was easy to pickpocket."

All three of them laughed as they remembered Harry telling them about pulling all kinds of stuff out of Hagrid's pocket until he got the right package, handed it off to Severus under poly-juice. Harry had kept Hagrid busy, while they went off and conjured a look alike. Passing it back to Harry, who returned it to Hagrid's pocket.

"I am more surprised in all the years we have had you, none of them even realized you weren't living there. I thought at least once a year they would have checked on you." Tom told them.

Harry shrugged his shoulder. "I am not. Look at how you found me. We know the old goat only thinks I am a weapon and way to keep his fame, as he believes he will be the way for others to get to me. If I get compared or hear about James one more time." He shuddered. Severus and Tom knew how Harry felt about his parents and it wasn't all soft and fuzzy. 

Severus and Tom still felt sick at how they found Harry.

 

****************Flashback*************************

Tom, in his wraith form was lingering around this boy. He wasn't sure why, the boy was small, skinny, bruised, and he could tell was a wizard. "Boy, get over here and start dinner." He heard, he followed the boy into the house and saw him start cooking by standing on a chair. He watched a woman forcing the boy's arms onto the stove, burning him. The boy let out a cry, but he was made to keep cooking. He watched as he was denied food and tossed into a boot cupboard. He looked around the cupboard and read "Hary's Room" in crayon. He knew that he was looking at Harry Potter, and he knew why he was attracted to him, the boy was a Horcrux and it was in the scar on the boy's head. It is the only way he would have found Harry. 

Tom spent a few days watching his muggle relatives and how they treated the boy. He was trying to figure out where he was and how to help Harry. He finally saw a letter with their address. He had a plan now. He slowly made his way to Malfoy Manor and found Lucius. It took him a while to get Lucius to see him and to finally calm him down, he explained what had happened and how Harry was treated. Lucius knew they needed help. He had to work on Tom trusting Severus again, but they needed Severus. While Tom wasn't sure about summoning Severus, he agreed it was for the best. Severus took Tom's wraith form better than Lucius, he was fine with everything until Tom mentioned Harry.

At first Severus refused to believe what they were saying about how Harry was treated. In the end, Tom took them to Privet Dr. Severus watched first hand how Harry was treated and when the Uncle when to hit Harry with a belt, Severus' wand was out and he cursed the man. Severus wanted to kill the man, but Lucius and Tom explained they needed him. They didn't want Dumbledore to be aware they had even been here.

Lucius picked up the scarred, bruised, and battered Harry, while Severus worked on memory charming the rest of the family. He erased everything about Harry out of their minds. The three of them headed back to Malfoy Manor. 

All three of them talk to Harry as they healed him, cleaned him, and got him ready for bed. Each of them for some reason felt they needed to care for Harry. All three of them knew Harry was special, they just weren't sure exactly how.

Severus told them about the Vow Dumbledore had made him take. He told them how he went to him to help save Lily. Tom was furious for a bit but calmed down as they talked about how much he had changed. They spent most of the night talking about what needed to change, how to change it, and get back to Tom's original ideas.

"I need to get my body back if we are to protect him." Tom told them once they returned back to the topic of Harry.

"Do you know how?" Severus asked. He was still fuming at Dumbledore, he wanted the man to pay. He had been lied to by the old fool, and he was used. No one lied and used him and got away with it.

"Yes, there are few rituals, I just need to find the best one. I want to keep my sanity this time." Tom told them.

"So would we." Lucius informed him. "I also want us to be us again."

Severus looked at Lucius and Tom, "I would like that too. I have missed each of you."

Tom looked at them. "I have also. I know it was my fault, but there is something else I think might be key." At their questioning look, he continued "Do you remember when we first bound ourselves to each other?"

"Of course, because of it, your death was one of the most painful things we had felt." Severus said.

Tom hung his head for a few minutes. "I think Harry might be our fourth, I think he is the one that will lead."

Severus and Lucius gasped in surprise. "He is only four."

"Yes, but you felt his power, you felt the pull." Tom told them.

"Yes, but four?" Lucius stated.

"I know, and we won't do a thing until he is of age, that is out of the question, nothing until he is of age. We are going to have to be around him to keep his magic grounded. We are also going to have to keep up with his abilities. There is no way we are going to be telling him about this until he is older. He will also help us, ground our magic, strengthen us." 

Lucius sighed. "We are all safe here. Harry will be protected. All of us will be fine here. No one will bother us, and Harry can have plenty of space to grow up in. The Manor will keep him safe. Dumbledore won't find him here."

"What about Cissy and Draco?" Severus asked.

"She won't let me near him unless she wants something. I have to barter with her in order to spend time with Draco. It's usually wherever she wants, but never here." Tom and Severus felt bad for Lucius. They knew how much he loved his son.

"I agree, the Manor is safer, and the old goat won't think anything of me coming here either. He knows I am Draco's godfather, and wants me to keep in touch for my spying duties. I have no idea what he thinks I am to spy for if everyone believes Tom is dead."

"He doesn't believe I am dead. If you are to still spy on him, but let's worry about that later." Tom told them.

"How are we getting your body back?" Lucius asked.

"I will need that diary I gave you Lucius. I will also need each you to pick up some items for me, one of them is in Hogwarts, Severus." Tom told them.

Together the three of them gathered the Dark Lord's Horcruxes. During the day Tom and Lucius took care of Harry, with Severus coming to the Manor as much as he could with school being in session. Severus usually trying to escape the old goat. They decided to wait until Samhain to do the ritual to bring Tom back, which was in a few days.

Tom and Lucius were researching the desired ritual they were going to use on that night while Severus took Harry to his study and Harry was sitting in Severus' lap, as Severus was reading a potions text to him. "If you add that early won't it make the pot go boom?" Harry asked him.

Severus was shocked. He had only spent time teaching Harry some very basic plants but he really hadn't taught him about potions ingredients or their interactions, he knew he was too young for that. "Yes, Harry it would. How did you know that?"

Harry snapped his fingers and two books appeared 'Potions: Help or Hinder' and 'Plants and Potions", books he had written. "They don't have two of the potions that you have in your black book."

"What two potions are missing from those books?" He wanted to see what exactly Harry knew. He was trying to cover his surprise.

"Your wolfsbane and that truth serum one you don't think anyone knows you have made. Today you made Blood-Replenishing Potion, a Bloodroot Potion, Grand Pepper-up and a Shrinking Solution.

"How do you know I have?"

"You have coconut juice, Flobberworm Mucus, Mistletoe Berries, and Unicorn Horn stains on your robe, your fingers are bleached with knotgrass, leech juice, and Salamander blood. It smells funny."

Severus looked down at the four-year-old in his lap and tried something else. "What potion is on page 454 in 'Plants and Potions'?"

"There are two, one is Gregory's Unctuous Unction and the other is Laugh-inducing Potion, they use lacewings and frog spleens."

"Page 237 in 'Potions: Help or Hinder'?"

"Quodpot solution." Harry told him.

"Harry, how many of Tom and Lucius' book have you read so far?"

"The first three sections. The first session was all about different creatures. I didn't know dragons were real. Can we see one someday? They were all different kinds, some were really cute. Unicorns are real too, did you know that? Can we see a unicorn some day? The second was about charms." Harry snapped his fingers and a teddy bear appeared. "He can dance now. You want to see?" 

"I very much would like to see it." Severus informed him. He watched Harry put the bear on the table in front of them Harry said "dance." Severus just stared at the bear. "Harry, how did you make the bear dance? 

"The Tarantallegra made him dance but when I ended the spell, he didn't keep on dancing so I remembered in the Charms book how you can place it as a charm so I did." Severus didn't say anything and Harry continued, "the third section is about potions. Had to get rid of some weird magic to get all the books down. It didn't take much to get rid of the weird things." .

"Harry I want you to stay here, I need to go and talk to Lucius and Tom, you aren't in trouble. I will be back shortly." They had learned early on, you had to tell Harry he wasn't in trouble. Harry was getting better about it, but they still did it. Severus wished he had cursed the Dursleys.

"Can I read the book?"

"It's may, but yes, you may." Severus told him as exited the library. He found Tom and Lucius in Lucius' office going over accounts. "I have either good or bad news. I am not sure how I feel about it, but here goes." He told them.

"He knows which potions weren't in those books? What ones were missing?" Lucius asked.

"I left out my wolfsbane and that truth serum one that only you two knew about. He informed me also about what potions I brewed when I asked him how he knew he said, 'you have coconut juice, Flobberworm Mucus, Mistletoe Berries, and Unicorn Hornstains on your robe, your fingers are bleached with knotgrass, leech juice, and Salamander blood. He also said it smelled."

He watched Tom and Lucius as they took in this information. He continued on, "I was very surprised, so I asked, "what potion is on page 454 in 'Plants and Potions'?" He paused, "I didn't expect an answer but Harry told me "he gave me the right answers, I was looking in the book." I asked "page 237 in 'Potions: Help or Hinder'?" Severus waited for a second before he supplied the answer. "Quodpot solution. Harry told me." Severus took in a deep breath. "Right now he is still reading, but Tom, Lucius I don't think I have ever seen anyone do that." He was amazed and worried at the same time. "His magic responds to him, he doesn't have an accidental summon, he snapped his fingers and it appeared." He told them about the bear.

"Severus, Harry has an eidetic memory, I thought we told you. I know if he reads it, sees it or feels it he can remember it. His magic is something he can see and feel, so he can control better. We will need to get his inheritance test at the bank at some point." Tom told him. They agreed. 

*********End Flashback**************

 

Severus smirked as he took his place, he watched Harry settle into his stance. The boy was just full of power and Severus hoped he could give the boy a good duel, usually it took the three of them dueling him together to get the boy worn out. "We need a time on this since you have to be back in time for curfew."

Harry nodded his agreement and soon the duel was on. An Hour and 1/2 later, Tom called it. Severus felt worn out and Harry looked like he was still ready to go. "Do you feel better, Brat?" Severus said as he took a Grand Pepperup Potion.

"Well, I don't want to kill them." Harry responded. "You know this is going to be a very long boring year." He paused, "oh they are already talking about the stone."

"Already?" Tom asked.

"Yes, the paper. Hagrid also isn't quiet about it either, so I won't have to lead them around on clues. The old goat keeps trying to get into my mind, starting to piss me off." Harry told them.

Severus looked at Tom, they knew if Dumbledore didn't back off soon, Harry would do something to him. "Language. You can't do anything without talking to us first, please, promise you won't." Severus said.

"Harry, I agree with Severus, you can't. The old goat is expecting Voldemort to make an appearance this year and I don't want him to think you are part of it. He might know about Horcruxes, not that there are any left, but I don't want to chance it." Tom told him.

"I promise. I know we can't do much this year and I promise to come down here before I do any venting." Harry told them.

Tom pulled him into a hug. "I know it will be rough, but that is why Severus and I are here." 

Severus moved in, sandwiching Harry in a hug. "Brat, go and get up to that Tower, if they are too loud for you, you know how to put up a Silencio."

Harry snuggled into them for a few seconds, finally, Severus and Tom let him go. "I am guessing we don't have time tonight for collecting?"

"You don't, I do. I will let you help with the potions, I am sure with all the detentions I am going to be giving you we can come up with a number of things to do." Severus told him fondly.

"Sounds good, see you tomorrow." Harry said and left the chamber. Tom and Severus could hear him saying night to Alisha. 

"At least he hasn't cursed or killed anyone." Tom told him.

"Yet." Severus said. "We should have just let him do his OWLs." Severus began to gather stuff from Alisha as they talked.

"The old fool would have a fit, he still thinks Harry was at his relatives. If you hadn't caught them mentioning Hagrid going to get him, it might have given the game away." Tom told him, as he picked up a piece of shredded skin.

"Harry is right, Hagrid can't keep a secret. Though I have to admit as I followed Harry around that morning with Hagrid, if Harry hadn't known what was going on, he would have fallen for everything the man said, ditching him at the train station with the Weasley picking him up was a really interesting move."

Tom arched his brow. "Really?" 

"Yes, the Weasley's acting like it was all new to them, if Harry wasn't Harry, he would have just been very taken with them and the Light side would have him."

"Very glad our Harry is our Harry." Tom told him, pulling Severus in and giving him a kiss. "Now let's get back before the old goat misses us."

"I have hall patrol tonight too." Severus told them, as they headed out of the chamber.


	2. Really? Someone must be kidding.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How not to have Harry kill someone
> 
>  
> 
> Revamped and added stuff to the story in this chap so might want to reread 
> 
> 8 Feb 2016

Harry was down in the Chamber's fuming. He was blowing up the training dummies. The dummies were being ripped to shreds, they weren't able to fire off spells fast enough. Harry turned and fired a spell off at Tom and a quick one to Severus when they entered the training room. They joined in knowing it was the only way to get Harry to calm down and find out what happened. Between them and the remaining training dummies, Harry was finally calm enough to talk. Harry walked away while they laid on the ground. They weren't hurt but they were tired.

"That didn't take as long as I thought." Severus panted to Tom. It was two hours later, they weren't sure how long Harry had exactly been down here, but by the ruination of the dummies it had most likely been as soon as he could get away from Weasley and Granger.

"Let's go and find out what happened. I want to know why he was here." Tom told Severus.

"I do too, I told him, no foolishness." Severus stated. They exited the dueling room and headed for the main study where they knew they would find Harry with Alisha.

"Are you in control now?" Tom asked Harry.

Harry looked up from petting Alisha. "Barely, that old fool hit me with a compulsion charm. I want to kill him. He is to free with those blast things."

"He sent you after the troll?" Severus asked. "What is he thinking?" He hadn't talked to Harry about the troll since they hadn't had a chance. He had caught them in the bathroom with a dead troll.

"He wants Granger to feel that Harry will protect her, make their friendship real." Tom stated. He pulled Harry into his arms. "He wants to test Harry. I didn't think he would do anything when I allowed that troll loose. I just wanted him to believe his Voldemort is back crap."

"That isn't happening, I am not going to be their friend nor am I going through any of his tests." Harry retorted. "Did you see where my wand was? I am going to kill them all for that alone. Granger had the nerve to lie about it, acting like she was protecting us. Her magic told me, she was afraid for herself." He paused, he looked up at Tom. "You know that old coot actually expects us to find and save the fake stone. Granger and Weasley aren't great at blocking their thoughts. We need to go to the bank too, something about galleons being put into their accounts."

"They are being paid?" Tom asked, his shock clear in his voice.

"I think so like I said it was just a passing thought, but one we should check out. I don't want to dig too deeply, don't want the old creep to know if they mention something by accident." He looked at Severus. "This isn't at all like you said it would be. If I hear about James one more time." He shuddered.

Severus sat down in front of Harry and Tom, he held Harry's hand. "Harry it's up to you what we do. You know that. If you want to leave here, you can, no one is going to stop you. Dumbledore may try it, but he doesn't have a leg to stand on."

"I know, it's just been strange. I can't see either of you as much as I am used to. We haven't seen Lucius at all. I am just missing us I guess." Harry said. It was true, he was used to having them all the time to himself. Granted Severus was gone during the day but he still got to talk to him and see him more than he did now.

"We understand that, but you haven't been bored have you?" Tom asked. Boredom was the one thing Harry didn't handle well. Harry liked to be busy and keep his mind active. 

"Not yet, but have to say they really have some boring classes here. Binns is a prime example. We have to change this. Right now I do Charms homework in it, but the ghost needs to go." Harry told them. 

"I am thinking you have a few ideas on that." Tom told him.

Harry smirked and Severus let out a small grin. "What are you thinking of Brat?"

"Since Creepy is so free with the compulsions and doesn't seem to be all that busy, how about Lucius having some fun?" Harry asked, very innocently.

Tom and Severus exchanged a look. "What kind of fun?"

"A few things really, petition the board to get rid of Binns using History OWLs and NEWTs stats vs other schools. Petition to add some of those classes the senile old creep got tossed, nothing he can claim is dark, classes like Law, Wizard Studies and Customs, Politics, Music, some Languages and even a dance class. All the classes you talk about that are now missing. While he is doing that with the Board, have Fudge bring up laws that Dumbledore has been holding back, Dumbledore has been stalling so long on them, that people are forgetting they are even on the list to be reviewed."

Harry pulled Severus to him, and Severus leaned against them, he asked, "how long have you been thinking of that?"

"Tonight. Had to think of something while blowing up those dummies, until you two arrived." Harry responded. 

Tom kissed the top of Harry's head. "I believe Lucius will enjoy playing with, what did you call him, ah yes senile old coot." He paused. "You know I didn't allow that troll to enter so that it would hurt anyone?"

"I don't care if it hurt anyone or not, I am pissed about being made to go after the thing." Harry informed him.

"That is our Harry. Language, young man." Severus said as he got up. "We have to get you back to the tower before someone notices you are gone."

"They most likely already have with the way Weasley watches my bed. I will just do the "wondering around the castle" routine. It has worked the last few times they have wondered about where I am. I think the few nightmares I have had makes them happy I leave."

"What nightmares? Why haven't you come to me for a potion?" Severus was alarmed. Tom had wrapped his arms tightly around Harry.

"Severus relax, they weren't real, I just had to make up some excuse and that worked best. Especially since you know they told the old creep. He would believe I lived at my relatives that way. He knew what they did." Harry told them. 

Tom was still not letting Harry go, while Severus was looking down at them. "You would tell us if anything was wrong?" He asked concern lacing his voice. He knew Harry generally did tell them if something was wrong but on certain things he did take awhile to talk to them about it. He would mull it over for a few days before he talked about it, and it always involved what his muggle relatives had done to him.

"Don't I always. Besides if I didn't, you would find the bodies anyways." Harry informed them.

"Please don't kill anyone during the first year at least." Tom told him. "Not even I did that."

"No, you did it before you came here. I have restrained myself so far from doing that." Harry retorted, giving Tom a grin. "Besides, if I did, you know I know how to cover it up." Harry glanced over to Alisha.

"Don't feed dead wizards or witches to Alisha, they might give her gas." Severus stated. He knew he couldn't speak to her like Harry and Tom did, but Alisha let him harvest a lot of potion supplies from her and she was just a sweetie as far as Severus was concerned. He thought she mothered them worse than Nagini did but he didn't care.

"Take all my fun away." Harry pouted, standing up finally. He leaned into Severus. "We could always use some in a potion or two? Maybe experiment on a few with some of the new spells?" Trying to tempt Severus. Harry knew that if he really wanted to kill someone they would help him cover it up, right now he was just more annoyed with certain people.

"I knew we should have limited what you read in the library." Tom told him, moving behind Severus and giving Severus a hug, and a quick kiss. 

"How are you two hiding your sleeping arrangements?" Harry asked as they began to leave the Chamber. "Night Alisha, remember the unicorns are in the back left, we need one dead this week." 

"Why are you having her kill a unicorn?" Tom asked.

"For you, it needs to appear that Voldemort needs something to keep him alive, unicorn blood is the best thing for that, and it will feed Alisha at the same time. I already talked to the unicorns and they have 3 who are sickly and are willing to help us in this. Alisha knows which ones. I introduced them to each other last week. I also talked to the spiders, they will donate some spider silk." He paused. "Trixi will also be collecting the unicorn blood too, for us to use in potions since it was willingly given to help us. The unicorns thought it would look better if some blood was missing." 

Harry walked ahead of them. "You know he never ceases to surprise me." Severus said.

"I am finding that to be so. I didn't think of that aspect. Wait, he talked to the unicorns? They are willing to let three of their sick be used?" Tom finally realized what was being said. 

"Just caught onto what he said?" Severus hid a slight smirk.

"I think I was in shock." Tom responded. "It is not something you expect to hear an 11-year-old to tell you. He jumped from killing someone to unicorns. How do you expect me to process that?"

Severus looked closely at Tom. "I have learned to expect the unexpected. He was taking down wards at four, he was Accio items with a snap at four, he was apparating at five. When we taught him dueling it was less than six months before we need all three of us in a room to give him a good workout. He takes to spells in any language like they are made just for him. The biggest issue I see is if the old goat decides to try something stupid with Harry, causing Harry to turn his full attention to him and his Order. It won't be pretty." They had theorized a that Harry inherited some of the skills from the Horcrux that had been in him. The Horcrux had passed the knowledge along, after all, it was almost 60 years of experience.

Tom watched the retreating figure of Harry and leaned into Severus "I am glad he is with us because if he was against us, I don't think we would win."

"I don't believe we wouldn't have." Severus kissed him. "Now let's get some sleep, I am exhausted. I really believe we need to get into better shape, being beaten by an 11-year-old just is embarrassing."

"Like all the other times weren't?" Tom responded.

"I was trying not to think of that." Severus replied. "Your quarters or mine?"

"Mine, they are closer. I want a good soak in the tub first, you want to join me?" Tom asked. He got a leer in return. "We do need to find a way to get in touch with Lucius more often. I think he needs all of us grounding his magic and is missing Lucius' magic." Tom told him. Severus nodded his agreement.

___________________________________________________________

"Detention Potter. Tonight 7 PM." Severus snapped out as Weasley's cauldron exploded.

"Why? I haven't done anything, it was his cauldron." Harry retorted. He hated this act. He really wanted to kill Weasley, it was getting harder and harder in this class to play nice with Granger, Weasley, and Malfoy.

"For not keeping your fellow Gryffindor from exploding his cauldron. Weasley detention with Filch 7 PM, blame Mr. Potter for reminding me." Snape retorted. He saw Weasley glare at Harry. The boy was an idiot, blaming Harry for his mistake.

The bell sounded and everyone disappeared, except Harry who was staring at him. Severus moved closer to him and whispered, "I am sorry, but you needed some time with us." Harry nodded his head and left the classroom. Usually, Severus let him know when he would do a detention ahead of time but he saw how frazzled Harry was looking and decided to give him one.

At lunch he let Tom know that he gave Harry another detention. Tom looked at Harry. "I believe it was the right choice. He doesn't look like he is handling them well."

"No, and Weasley blamed him for his own cauldron exploded. Not in words but I did see the glare and I know Harry did." Severus informed him.

"Well Yule is just a week away. We can get away." Tom stated.

"I don't know how the old goat will expect him to stay here or go to the Weasley's for the Yule holidays." Severus stated.

Tom gave him a look and Severus realized he had an idea. "Tell me later."

"I will, Harry too." Tom informed him. He took down the Muffliato spell and they went back to not speaking to anyone. No one really spoke to Severus in general and Tom had followed suit with his stuttering keeping most people away.

That night Harry entered the potion classroom, finding Severus sitting at his desk. "Come on into my office." Severus said. He warded the classroom door and they entered his office. "I am sorry for not warning you about the detention but you looked frazzled and I was worried. So was Tom."

"I am feeling it. No one will leave me alone in that gaggle of lions. Yes, I know it's a pride, but really they all chatter like geese, non-stop all the time. I can't get a moment of peace. If I lay down in my bed, someone, namely Weasley will still bother me. "Want to play chess, Mate?" "Want to play Exploding Snap, Mate?" want to, want to. want to. Granger isn't any better with the study this, we need to study this now, oh it 's time to study this now. Merlin, I am ready to hex and kill the lot of them just for five minutes of quiet. If I hear the word "want to" one more time I might just explode." 

"Harry, you should have come sooner." Severus told him. "You know you can always come here or go to Tom."

"That is just it Severus, I was even followed here. They won't leave me alone. I can't even go to take a shower without Weasley following me into the bathroom. Don't even get me started on trying to use the loo. I thought I would have a break there but no, he bloody follows me there."

"He what?" Severus asked.

"Can you believe that? If I had any sanity at all, I would have lost it a long time ago." Harry told him. He was about to vent some more when Tom entered the office. "Tom, you have to let me kill someone, please let me out of the promise."

Tom arched his eyebrow at them. "He can't even go to the loo without one of them with him." Severus stated. "Harry why don't you show us everything."

Harry pulled the memories to the front of his mind and nodded his consent. 

******Flashbacks********

Weasley "Harry want to play chess?"  
Weasley "want to play chess?  
Weasley "want to play chess, we don't have any homework due until Monday."  
Weasley "want to play Exploding Snap, everyone is down in the common room."

Granger "we need to study for tomorrow and Charms on Wednesday."  
Granger "I set up a schedule for us to use for studying, everything is covered, this will change when we start doing revisions for the end of term exams."  
Granger "we want to find out about Nicolas Flamel we need to study to find out about his stone." Granger "we want to find out why Snape is after the stone, but we also need to study for our History test and we have homework for potions to do."

Over and over the same scenes replayed, in different areas of the Tower, all the time it was loud and too much goofing off.

***********end flashback*************

Tom and Severus pulled out. Harry asked again. "Please just one? Please?"

Tom pulled Harry into his arms. "I am sorry, Harry, but you can't do that. I know they deserve it and by now I would have killed a few of them but please don't. I know it's been rough, but please do try."

Harry pouted for a few second. "Fine but I want it known that I object to it, but I won't kill anyone, yet."

"Thank you Brat." Severus said. They all had accepted that Harry wasn't as sane as he should be, but they also knew he would never hurt them. Others yes, them no. Again, they thought between the insane aspect of the Horcrux and the treatment from the Dursley's were to blame. "So what is this plan you have for us getting away for Yule?"

"The Dursleys want their dear Harry to spend the holidays with them. At the train station, we know the Weasleys will be there to watch. Lucius and Narcissa, of course, will be on the platform for Draco, Severus will be here still, so I will go as Vernon Dursley, if not I can always Imperio the man ahead of time and we can get Harry after that." Tom told them.

Harry had frozen at the mention of Vernon, Severus looked at him and to Tom. "Harry?"

"NO!" Harry stated. "I will not have that man anywhere near me. I mean it." Severus realized what was going on, Harry was remembering. 

Tom realized he made a mistake. He forgot at times that Harry had an eidetic memory. "Harry, I will be Vernon, I will be there, I won't let him near you. I am sorry, I didn't think about what it would mean." He moved in front of Harry. Neither of them touching Harry as of yet. They needed Harry to be back in the present.

"He won't be there?" Harry asked after a while, coming back to the present.

"Yes, I promise." Tom promised.

Severus hugged Harry, just holding him, looking at Tom. "We really need to get away from here." 

Tom agreed. "He is going to hurt someone if we don't."

____________________________________________

Harry stood on the platform, he wasn't happy at all, being forced to stay in a compartment with Granger and Weasley non-stop talking, it was annoying. He had originally thought Weasley was staying over the holiday at Hogwarts but suddenly it was changed. He knew it was because he wasn't staying at Hogwarts. He was trying not to glare at everyone. He went through the barrier and saw Tom as Vernon. He let out his breath as it was really Tom, not Vernon. He could see the magic in Tom and he suddenly felt so relieved. He hadn't realized he was as stressed about it as he was.

He almost ran into Tom's arms but didn't want to give it away. He slowly walked towards him. They knew that the Weasleys were watching. They headed towards a car. They walked past all the cars and into a quiet alley where they apparated to Malfoy Manor. 

They all watched the tension leave Harry's body as he was back home. Lucius grinned at them. "It's great to have you home again." He pulled Harry into his arms. He had missed all three of them.

"Where is Severus?" Tom asked as he removed their cloaks. He gave them to Dobby, Harry's favorite house elf. Personally, the hyperactive elf was annoying but he did fit in with Harry.

"He said he would be here later. The old goat is up in arms about some of the new classes, so he called a staff meeting." Lucius said. 

"He didn't invite Quirrell? I wonder why?" Tom asked. He stood up and they watched Harry paced back and forth. Tom pieced what he thought was happening. "He thinks I am Voldemort, so he won't trust me, but why not go to this meeting." Tom paused. "He is expecting me to be killed at the end of the year. He is expecting us to confront each other and for you to kill Quirrell." 

Lucius asked. "So do we want to stop it?"

"Actually I was thinking of letting the old creeper think he won." Harry said. 

"Yes, I am thinking that is exactly what we are going to do." Tom grinned and at Harry's smirk, he wondered what the boy had planned for his own idea. Harry walked out of the room.

"Tom, do we want to know what he is planning?" Lucius asked. He had seen the smirk.

"He will tell us when Severus gets here. I believe we will like this plan. Harry usually has very great ideas. I believe it has something to do with those terrors in Gryffindor. I have been very impressed with his control. Granted Severus and I have had a lot of dueling practice with him." Tom told him.

"I have been practicing too, so I am hoping we can have some fun duels." Lucius stated, "Tom, has he really been fine?"

"It's been a rough few months. We had to get him away from the old goat's pawns before he killed someone. I also don't think the Chamber could have taken much more. I plan on spending a few hours a day re-warding and enforcing the dueling chamber." Tom said.

"I did the Manor's while you were all at Hogwarts." Lucius said. They heard the floo come alive and saw Severus step out. 

"He has lost it. I swear the man lost it." Severus stated.

Tom and Lucius looked at him. "I believe you are going to have to explain what you mean."

"He has put the fake stone in the Mirror of Erised. The Mirror is going to be put in an empty second-floor classroom. He wants to keep it there until "Harry finds it". He wants the "boy to see his family". He is working on getting those idiots to lead him there."

"Isn't that Mirror dangerous?" Lucius asked.

"Yes, very dangerous, people have lost their minds in looking into the mirror." Tom stated. "What could he possibly believe would be good about Harry looking into that mirror?"

"I am thinking it's another test." Lucius stated.

"Sounds like that, Lucius, However, don't even get me started on this course he wants to set up. He has put it so that while we do the course, each of us with a different part of the course, he wants to oversee what we will come up with and he will do the install. I just know he means to make sure any first year can get through them." Severus vented.

"How do we stop this?" Lucius asked.

"If he doesn't go through the course and face Quirrell, we could have problems I think we can ignore the Mirror. We will just have to make sure it goes our way." Tom told them.

"Harry might have an idea." Severus said as he noticed Harry was now in the room. 

"I might have an idea. We will have to make sure there isn't a compulsion charms tossed at us." Harry paused. "We will need to know about the course too."

They sat down and began to make plans. It wasn't how they had planned to spend the first night together. Harry felt safe and secure back at his home. 

They spent all of Yule just enjoying their time with each other. Lucius, Severus, and Tom slept in one room with Harry in the suite next to them. They knew they were catering to Harry and had been since they took him in, but as far as they were concerned he was worth it. 

Lucius had bargained to get Draco for a few days during the holiday, so Severus and Tom took Harry to Italy during those few days. They really didn't want Draco to see Harry at the Manor as they knew the boy couldn't be trusted with a secret. Draco had started a rivalry with Harry for some reason and Lucius knew Draco would just push Harry. Harry would hurt Draco, in response. They all knew it, and Harry went out of his way to avoid Draco at school.

He had told Lucius, Tom, and Severus about the few times Draco did push it too far, and Harry had to use a memory charm on him and Ron or they would have been dead. Ron seemed to go out of his way to find a way to fight with any Slytherin, but especially Draco. 

"Do you think it's another test?" Harry asked regarding Ron's attempts to get Harry to fight with Draco.

"I am not sure, it could be a way to let people believe you don't like Slytherins and work on getting your reputation for being a "good" Gryffindor." Severus told him. Severus had told Harry about how he was bullied at Hogwarts and no one had done a thing anything about it. Severus explained how he did give as good as he got, but it was four against one.

"Dumbles might want him to be seen as another James and Ron another Sirius, with the way Ron is pushing things." Lucius stated.

"I tell you this whole thing is a mess. It seems like the old goat wants to keep the house rivalries going. He wants there to be a good and evil house in that school." Tom said.

Harry thought for a few minutes. "You know, he treated you awful in school when he was a teacher, he ignored Severus almost being killed, he allowed the bullying to keep happening in the school as long as the target was and is Slytherin. The hat wanted to put me in Slytherin, but we know I forced it to put me into Gryffindor. I wonder if he is looking for make Dark Lords for himself to fight against and keep his reputation going."

"I was never going to be a Dark Lord." Severus replied.

"I think he was pushing for it. No, listen, he made Tom become one. Dumbledore got famous for defeating Gellert Grindelwald. Now we know he pushed you into making those Horcruxes via Slughorn. So suddenly after a few years, a new Dark Lord is on the scene, who do people turn to?"

"Dumbledore." The three of them answer at the same time.

"Now, he realizes he can't outright beat Tom, without making it look like a pattern if he wants to keep his fame, so he sets up that fake prophecy to be heard by the one person who he allowed to be bullied and tormented at Hogwarts."

"Are we sure it's a fake?" Lucius asked.

"It has to be, look at what happened. A "seer" who never had an accurate prediction, walks into a bar, that is an opening to a joke. She loudly claims she is there for a job interview. Now when have you ever heard Sybill speak in a voice that is barely above normal? So she is there and is loud. Next the interview itself, why wasn't there any wards set up? Why would he do the interview there? Has he ever done an interview any place but at Hogwarts?"

"He has gone and bargained to get people to work at Hogwarts, usually it's more of him tricking them into thinking they want the job." Severus stated.

Harry looked at the three of them and watched them process what he is saying, he continued. "Now, he knew Severus was in the bar, so what do you think he knew would happen once Severus realized it was my parents Tom was meant to go after. Well, we know what happened, but you see I question is how did Lily know what to use to protect me? She used Blood Magic, now in everything she has ever written about, she never mentions Blood Magic, even when she was trying to think of how to protect me. So how did it get done?"

"You think Dumbledore set up the spell in your room?" Lucius asked.

"Not just in my room but the house. He is the one who cast the Fidelius Charm and other wards to protect my parents, who is to say he didn't add a little Blood Magic to it?" Harry asked.

"I don't think he expected Tom to be protected like he was. So when I defeated him, I think he was surprised, I think he expected all of us to die. Before we continue on that track, let me back up for a second. If all of us died that night, we know Severus had already gone to Dumbledore to ask him to protect Lily. Now with her dead, what did Dumbles do? When Severus first went to him, he laid out the biggest guilt trip and basically made sure Severus felt awful. So if all of us had died, Severus would have been in the prime spot to become the next Dark Lord."

"Lucius is my second." Tom told him.

"Honestly, do you think an enraged and guilt-ridden Severus would have let that stop him if Dumbledore played the right set of emotions?" Harry asked. "We know how deadly Severus can be."

"So he was setting up the next Dark Lord, but because we didn't die, he had to change his plans." Tom stated.

"Yes, now he is using the prophecy for me to kill you again when technically I already defeated you once." Harry explained.

"So when you defeat me again, he sets you up to be the next Dark Lord, after all, you just killed one, and he would use the scar and say you are a Horcrux. He gets a bigger reputation, and everyone still looks to him to run the magical world." Tom finished.

"Exactly." Harry told them.

"The question is what do we do regarding this course he has set up for a test. He is going to force a confrontation between you two." Lucius stated.

"If we make sure he isn't at the Castle, Lucius can handle that. We set it up so that Weasley and Granger are left behind, which will be easy. We can make sure Severus is hiding to aid you if needed. I am sure we can make sure it's just Harry who gets to the last room. We get the fake Stone out of the Mirror, destroy the fake one, leave a pile of ashes behind for Quirrell's body, Harry cries about burning Quirrell." Tom told them.

"He will come up with some tripe about it being your mother's love that protected you." Severus stated.

"Most likely, he does like to use that a lot." Tom stated. "Didn't he say that about those fake wards at Harry relatives house?"

"Yes, that is what he has been telling people, that he can't give away Harry's location and that is he protected by his mother's love." Severus informed them.

"Where does he come up with that stuff?" Lucius asked.

"No idea, but people sure believe it. I wonder what color his eyes truly are." Harry told them.

"Well now we at least have a plan, I am sure we can refine it once Severus and I know more about this course he means for us to set up." Tom told them. "What is that thing protecting right now? If he hasn't moved the fake Stone or the Mirror down there?"

"I believe Fluffy was put there to get the "golden trio" to look for the fake stone. He is letting out little hints to Granger and Weasley for them to lead Harry around." Severus stated.

"Yes, right now I have to pretend to not know who Nicholas Flamel is." Harry informed them.

"Let's just keep up on what is going on, and we will work it from there." Tom stated. "For now let's just enjoy our time together."

All too soon it was time to head back and none of them really wanted to go. Harry wasn't looking forward to the train ride. He didn't want to have to listen to Weasley and Granger. "If you keep control, we will meet you down in the Chamber and give you a nice long duel after the Welcoming Feast." Tom told him.

Harry grinned. "I will hold you to that. See you in a few hours at school." Tom apparated them to the alley and Harry went to the train. 

Tom watched him go to the platform and he headed back to Hogwarts. He gave a brief nod to Severus and they set in to wait, as they sat through another boring staff meeting. Yes, this term was going to be boring until the end of year event would happen.


	3. First year part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They are back at Hogwarts, it's the second part of the year.

Harry was trying not to glare as he sat at dinner that night. The long train ride listening to Weasley and Granger non-stop chatter, again, and it gave him a headache. He was sitting between them, and when Harry went to read a note from Neville, Granger actually grabbed it from his hands and read it. "You do realize that was my note, and it wasn't for you?" He asked her, he was feeling grumpy, his whole body hurt. 

"It's not a big deal Harry, it's only from Neville." Hermione told him, brushing off what he was telling her.

"That isn't the point. It was my note, and you took it from my hand, I hadn't even read it yet." Harry told her.

"He is right Granger, you don't do things like that." Dean Thomas told her. He was sitting across from her and he really didn't like her. A lot of the Gryffindor students didn't like her. She was annoying.

Granger huffed, and Harry wanted to curse her. He glanced up at the head table and thought about the promised duel after this and felt his anger retreat. 

"I didn't send it to you." Neville told her. "If I wanted you to read it I would have given you a copy or told Harry to let you."

"Back off, guys, it's only a note about homework." Weasley interrupted them, he mouth stuffed full of food. Most turned away, disgusted by his lack of manners.

Harry closed his eyes and reinforced his shields because he knew he was going to hex one of them in a few minutes. He stood up. "I am heading up to the Tower." He told them and left. Granger and Weasley tried to follow him, but he heard Neville tell Granger that she owed them an apology. Harry wasn't going to hold his breath. He headed for the Chamber instead.

He had his eyes closed and was laying against Alisha when Tom and Severus joined him. He felt the potion in his hand. "What happened?"

"After spending hours listening to them moan and groan, Granger actually took a note from my hand that I hadn't even had a chance to read. Granger and Weasley thought there was nothing wrong with it." Harry informed them. "I had a headache before that, so I just knew I had to leave before I hexed or cursed her. I was leaning more towards a curse, so I knew I had to leave."

Tom and Severus sat down on either side of him. "I am proud of you." Tom told him. "I saw what happened and you controlled your anger."

"Creepy tried a surface Legilimency when I arrived in the Great Hall. Weasley got in the way, so I didn't have to worry about breaking it." Harry told them.

Severus and Tom exchanged a look. "Harry, he put the mirror in place, next month the Professors' will have their challenge done. I think he is aiming to have it installed for June. I am not sure where the fake stone is right now." Severus told him.

"The fake is in the mirror." Harry told him, he was mumbling and leaning against Tom. "When Creepy tried it on me I did it on him, and saw that he put the fake stone in the mirror already."

"HARRY! He could have felt you doing it." Tom scolded him. 

Harry gave a slight huff. "No, because I did it for less than 30 seconds. Creepy was trying to read me longer than that if he felt me, he would have withdrawn." 

"You shouldn't have taken that chance." 

Severus was watching Harry, the boy wasn't feeling well, he could tell and before Tom could continue he put a hand on Tom's arm, reaching across Harry. Tom looked at him and Severus tilted his head to Harry. Tom looked down at Harry who still hadn't opened his eyes. "Harry, what is going on?" Tom asked.

"Not sure, my head is still hurting, stomach feels funny. I feel cold than hot." Harry told them.

Severus whipped out his wand and began casting some detection spells on him. "Harry, what did you eat today?"

"Not much, had a 1/2 a sandwich on the train, an apple and some water. Dinner, well I wasn't very hungry." Harry told him, still not wanting to open his eyes.

"We need to get him to Poppy, he has the Wizard's Flu." Severus told them, trying not to show how worried he was.

"How in the of Merlin's ghost did he get that?" Tom wondered, he put his hand on Harry's forehead. "He is hot."

"I am not sure. I thought he had the vaccine for it." Severus stated as they stood up. Severus picked Harry up and began to carry him out of the Chamber. "Go ahead, tell Poppy we found him in passed out by your classroom since it's on the way to the Tower. I will be right behind you. Tell her what I think it is. He will need to be quarantined."

Tom wanted to run, but he knew Severus needed time to get closer to the Infirmary for their story to be believable. He glanced back, worried, he was trying to think how could Harry have gotten it. He would floo Lucius later and see if he had any ideas. "Tom, he passed out." Severus told him, trying to keep the panic out of his voice.

Severus arrived in the Infirmary to find Poppy putting up the last wall for the quarantine area. "Poppy, he is burning up. He passed out on the way here." He told her. He laid Harry down on the bed. 

"How long?" Poppy asked.

"I am not sure, he left the Great Hall about 5 or 10 minutes before we did. I asked what he had eaten today, He didn't eat any dinner and had 1/2 a sandwich, an apple and some water on the train." Severus told her. He was getting worried, Harry hadn't woken up yet.

"It's the Wizard Flu. It looks like it's in the early stages, I will need you to make the potions. He will need level 5 Grand Pepperup Potions at least three of them, a week's worth of Lung Clearing Potion, a dozen Cough Potion. I want to have 2 Invigoration Draught and a Star Grass Salve to be by his bedside. We will need to set up a timer to keep a Warming Charm on his blankets. He will need someone here to watch him, I will set up a schedule, we can't leave him alone." She was spelling potions into Harry.

"Put me and Quirrell down, he almost got his medi-wizard license. I can start my NEWT students on the most of those potions, I will get the Grand Pepperup I have and send them to you with a house elf. I thought he had the vaccine for this?"

Tom looked at Poppy and nodded his consent. He wasn't going to leave Harry here alone. He knew it would be him and Severus doing most of the watching.

"I can check but his medical records are very incomplete." Poppy told him, she placed a warming charm on the blankets. "I have been trying to get a full examine on him but Albus had kept blocking me from doing it."

Severus wanted to kill Dumbledore. The vaccine was to be given when a wizarding child was two. They didn't have Harry when he was two. Those muggles did and Dumbledore didn't make sure Harry got his shots, he was wondering what else he was missing. If Poppy had been able to do the full examine Harry wouldn't be in danger right now. He glanced over to Tom, he looked furious at hearing that.

"Let me go and get started on these potions." Severus told her, he looked down at Harry. Tom moved closer to him.

"Go, I will be here." Tom quietly told Severus. "We will find out why he didn't get that vaccine afterward." 

"Are you going to be staying with him, Quirinus?" 

"Yes, Madam Pomfrey."

"Thank you, I need to go and inform the Headmaster that we have a case of Wizard Flu."

"Madam Pomfrey since he didn't get the vaccine at 2, could it have been given at any age?"

"No, it has to be done in the month of their birthday when they turn 2." 

"The Headmaster knows this?"

"Yes, he has for decades, we had a bad outbreak about 40 years ago. Lost a few good young people to it.

Tom was working hard on keeping his rage in, he looked down at Harry and that was enough, he couldn't leave Harry alone. "If is temperature goes up or he starts to cough please get me immediately. If the coughing is bad, give him this potion." She instructed Tom, at Tom's nod of understanding she left to go and talk to the Headmaster. Tom hoped the old coot didn't come up to see Harry, as he wasn't sure he would be able to control the urge to kill the old man.

Several hours later, Severus finally returned. He heard Severus put the potions for Harry on the shelf in the room. Tom had to put up with Madam Pomfrey fussing about Harry. She tried to get Tom to leave and have someone else stay but he informed her, that since only they had the skills to help her with this, he would not be leaving until one of them was able to replace him. He really wasn't going to leave until Severus came back.

"Quirinus." Severus touched his shoulder. Severus knew Tom as worried about Harry, Wizard Flu could kill a Wizard at it's worse, it attacked a wizard's core if not stopped in time. "We got it in time. Harry will be fine." Severus whispered to Tom, giving the man's hand a quick squeeze.

"Lucius?" Tom quietly asked.

"I flooed him earlier. He is going to sneak in tonight. We all need to talk but it has to be done in private." 

Tom nodded his understanding and they just sat down and watched Harry. Poppy came into the room and quickly cast a privacy ward up. "I am not sure what is going on, but I do know you two care a lot for Mr. Potter, so I am not going to be kicking you out. I did some scans on him, he was abused for a while when he was younger, but then it stopped and he was taken care of. I am going to keep that quiet."

"Thank you Poppy and you are correct, we do care for Harry. We raised him after rescuing him from his abuse relatives, you can't let Albus know."

"I don't plan on it. Minerva and I have been secretly rescuing abused children for a while. He ignores it. He doesn't want to believe it exists. You took him away from whoever was abusing him, to me that is all that matters."

"It was his relatives. The ones Minerva says "were the worst sort of muggles", she was very right." Severus quietly told her.

Poppy looked at Harry. "He will be fine. You caught it in time."

"He should have had those vaccines. We didn't have him when he was 2 when found him when he was almost 5." Tom told her.

"Well, Mr. Riddle, I am glad you have been helping." Poppy smirked at their surprised face. "You honestly didn't think I wouldn't recognize you, even if you looked like Quirinus? Minerva and I know it is you, we won't give it away."

"We just want to protect Harry." Tom told her.

"I know and that is the reason why we haven't said anything." Poppy informed them. "Albus and his games, we don't like what he has planned for Harry. That stupid stone shouldn't be in this school in the first place."

"We agree, Harry wants nothing to do with what Albus has planned." Severus looked at her. "Poppy, if you take a Vow, we will let you in on a few facts."

"I, Poppy Pomfrey, promise to listen with an open mind and heart and won't reveal any secrets I hear from Severus Snape or Tom Riddle to anyone without their permission." The magic wrapped around them. 

Severus looked at Tom, who gave him a quick nod. "Albus dumped Harry at his relatives not because he wanted to protect him. He wanted him to be abused, he wants Harry to look at Albus as a Savior, as a mentor. He wanted Harry to depend on him, view Albus has his rescuer."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, the note he left with those muggles wasn't a pretty one. He gave them permission to abuse Harry, he wanted Harry "submissive and obedient", he wanted them to train Harry to "serve". When we found Harry, it took a while for us to heal him."

Poppy sat down on the bed next to them in shock. "I knew he kept sending those abused kids back. I just never thought he did it for a reason, I hoped it was just because he honestly didn't believe people could abuse someone." At their confused looks, she continued. "I know each of you asked him to stay, you were abused and he sent you back and I saw how he tried to do a mentor bound with you, it didn't work. Actually, all the kids we saved, were ones he tried that with."

"He wants to have everyone depend on him." Tom said. "He wants people to go to him for advice. He just hasn't realized abused kids learn to survive and not depend on anyone."

"That is very true. I-" She stopped. "I-" She started again, inhaled. "I have been saving all those files, all the children that have been abused over the years. I want you to promise me you will do something about this abuse."

"We will, he is in control right now, but he will be punished for this." Tom promised her, as he looked at Harry. "Harry wouldn't be here if Albus had done his job. He knew he needed that vaccine, and never did it. Can you imagine if this had happened without us here? Poppy, he was with us."

"I knew that. He was here to quickly for you to have found him. Wizard Flu works fast if treatment isn't started quickly." She paused. "I know this might surprise you but we need to protect him from Albus. When I mentioned the Wizard Flu to the man, all he cared about was if Harry's magic was effected. He didn't ask about Harry."

"He sees Harry as a way to kill me."

"That stupid prophecy." Poppy spat out. They looked at her. "You really think I didn't know?"

"I thought only Severus, Albus and I knew it." 

"No, Sybill is quite proud of it. Her "interview" prophecy she calls it. Told me all about it in one of her sleeping it off stupors."

"She remembers it?" Tom asked.

"Yes, of course."

"No, you don't understand, when a seer has a true prophecy, they don't remember it. It's a fake." Tom told them, his shock clear in his voice.

Severus and Poppy looked at him in surprise. "It was a setup." Poppy finally uttered, her face reflecting the true horror of what Dumbledore did. Severus exchanged a quick look with Tom. Tom's theory was correct. 

"Yes, it was." Tom sighed.

"What are we going to do about it?"

"We are going to tell Lucius and Minerva about it. We will need Minerva to help us prevent that old coot from hurting Harry or trying anything."

Poppy looked at Tom and nodded. "Yes, we will need her. How does Lucius Malfoy fit into this?"

"He is who we have all been living with the last seven years. He has been protecting Harry by letting us all live in the Manor." Severus told her.

"We all need to talk, and since we can't leave Harry by himself, I will bring Minerva up her tonight, if you can get Lucius here. It will have to be after all the patrolling in the halls are finished."

"I will let Lucius know. How can we get him up here?

"Harry's cloak." Tom answered the question.

"Yes, the cloak. I will have Dobby get it for us." Severus told them, he had been running his hand through Harry's hair. "Poppy, how long?

"A week at least, we caught it in the first stage, so he will sleep through most of it. We got the potions into quickly, he won't go into stage 2." 

The men sighed in relieve. "There are a lot of secrets we will need to share." Poppy told them. "We can't do it all tonight or even here, but all of us will need to meet after Harry's recovered. Tonight we can just get ourselves together to protect Harry." Poppy saw them agree. "I will go and talk to Minerva if you need me just floo. I do have your permission to talk to her?"

"Yes." They said. 

"Poppy, everything is for Harry's benefit. We took him to protect him and he comes first." Severus said.

Poppy smiled and looked down at Harry. "From my scan, I have to say you are doing an excellent job of it." She turned and left to go and talk to Minerva. 

"That was a surprise." Severus muttered to Tom, he looked at Tom. "Sleep, I will watch him, and will wake you when Lucius gets here." Tom leaned back in the chair, his hand still holding onto Harry's hand.


	4. The Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus, Tom, Lucius, Poppy and Minerva talk

Poppy sealed the ward after Minerva entered. They were all seated around Harry's bed, Tom was lightly sleeping and Severus woke him as Minerva sat down. Minerva had watched Lucius and Severus holding Harry's hands, saw Lucius kiss his forehead. 

"I have no idea where to start." Poppy finally said.

"You mean besides Harry laying in this bed and it is that old man's fault." Lucius told her.

"That is true." Poppy sadly said. "He knew, he knew he needed that vaccine."

"I can't believe we are here. I knew he allowed some abuse to happen but after what Poppy told me, I feel like I don't know the man." Minerva said.

"Minnie, he kept returning me and Severus to our abusive household despite asking not to return. I am not surprised by anything that man does now." Tom had been checking Harry over since he woke, Severus had given him a PepperUp Potion. 

"Where do we go from here?" Lucius asked.

"We need to keep Harry safe. That test he has planned, for one thing, I don't feel good about it. The Mirror Erised is another thing I am concerned about." Severus told them.

"I was against that Mirror and Fluffy. Really, Fluffy. I won't even mention my reaction to him mentioning the corridor in his opening remarks, nothing like waving a red flag in front of a bull." Poppy informed them.

"I agree, we all voiced our displeasure on that, we got ignored." Minerva put her hands together trying to keep from reaching for her wand and killing Albus.

"So what are we going to do." Lucius looked around at the strange group. He never thought Minerva or Poppy would aid them.

"I have an idea." Tom said them.

"You and your ideas." Severus told him. "Well, spill it."

"Why don't we do the course, destroy the stone, return the original to Flamel, we know Harry won't do it by himself. So we leave Harry behind for Dumbledore to find. He won't like that Granger and Weasley won't be with him." Tom smirked at them. He liked this idea.

"That should be easy since we will know the course, and if we get him out of the castle on that night." Minerva said as she processed Tom's idea.

"If we bring Harry into that room, we won't have to worry about him being hurt that way either." Severus added.

"Exactly. I am sure Poppy can make sure that the old fool thinks something happened down there with a scan."

"Yes, I can do that. If you give him a Sleep Potion, so that he finds Harry out cold, it will make it more believable." Poppy added her own idea. "I can keep him here for a few days, and I am sure we can use the love tripe he likes to peddle."

The three men let out a snort at her words. "We just need to get Harry through this." Tom glanced down to a sleeping Harry, who was buried under some charmed blankets.

"He will be fine, it will just take some time. I will even make sure no one enters here without my permission, that will allow the both of you to help me."

"Thank you, Poppy." Severus sent her a grateful smile.

"So how do we deal with Albus until the end of the year?"

"I know he keeps trying to surface read Harry. He hasn't been impressed by that, that is why he left the Hall earlier, he had a headache from it, though I think his headache might have been starting earlier and he didn't recognize and Albus just added to it." Severus told them.

"That man, I swear he never learns." Minerva sighed. "He uses that way to find out what really has happened when a student gets called into his office. He has had a few pure-blood students catch him at it, he still tries it, however."

"How does he still have the job?" Lucius asked. "We never hear about this on the board."

"He is good at making the children believe it's their fault. Do you know how many children have believed him about them not being abused?" Minerva informed them. "He gets them to believe that their families actually love them and that they need to be understanding. Understanding, I would love to make him understand." She muttered the last part.

"We have been gathering the files for years, helping the children when we can, usually the ones he doesn't have a high interest in." Poppy pointed to her file cabinet. "I have some of them coded so that only I can read them."

"Save the information, we can use it later to destroy him. If we tried it now, it wouldn't make a difference, he has to many supporters and no one would believe us." Lucius paused. "We will get him to pay for this."

"All we can do is protect the students now and move forward in getting rid of him." Tom supplied.

"So you are going to allow Voldemort to reemerge?" Minerva asked, she really didn't want to see Voldemort return but if needed then she would help.

"He is expecting that. That is what this course you are setting up is about. He is looking to see if Harry is me or if I will make an appearance."

"Figures." Poppy muttered. "Always a game to him." 

"I had wondered why this year was different, but now it makes sense. Harry's first year and he wanted that Stone here." Severus knew he shouldn't have been surprised.

"Poppy, Minnie, the children he has a special interest in, is there anything special about them? Family? Sides of the war?" Tom looked at Harry and then to the women.

"They have all been orphans, we had to work on finding families that could take them and protect them. For sides in the war, it hasn't mattered to us. We know this war isn't as black and white as he has made it out to be." Minerva answered.

"Wait, there is something. All the families, they had money and power in Wizengamot, yes the abuse covered all the classes and sides, but the ones he wanted a bond with are usually ones from families like the Potters in Harry's case, Prince in Severus' and Tom, Gaunt and Slytherin. I am wondering if Harry has more titles. You should get it checked, something he said about titles and Harry. I don't remember it all but it sent a red flag up for me." Poppy informed them.

"So no one who would really care what happened to them basically, yet had vaults and seats." Lucius looked at Tom, they knew what that meant.

"That damn man, he is using them for control." Minerva snarled.

"Yes, I believe so." Tom told her. 

"So what are we going to do about it." Severus reigned in his emotions.

"Right now, I want to focus on getting Harry better, then we can talk later." Tom told them. "I am sure we can arrange to meet up."

"The Chamber." Severus said. Tom nods his head. "We will show you where the Chamber is, he can't monitor the wards or anything there. So we can meet there and talk. We will just have to make sure it's late at night, when no one will notice we are missing all at once, we can set alarms to alert us to any problems."

"We can use Harry's cloak to help." Lucius added.

"When will he wake up?" Severus tried to keep the worry out of his voice.

"I am not sure. In the first stage, it can be days or hours." Poppy replied.

"I could kill him for this." Minerva stated, no one replied as they all agree. "I best be going, I have to still get those reports done. He has been slacking off on his duties again." She stood up. "If you need me to help, let me know." She saw them nod and headed out, trying not to follow the urge to go and curse Albus.

"Lucius you can stay for a while longer, I can leave the floo opened for a few more hours and if he asks I will say that Severus needed to go to your lab in the Manor and get some potion ingredients for Harry." 

"Thank you, Poppy, I appreciate it." The three men waited for her to leave. 

Tom tossed up some parsel wards. "That was interesting." 

"Indeed. I didn't expect that from either of them. I knew Minnie from school, she was two years ahead of me, but I always thought she was too light to even think of helping me."

"I agree, I thought they both were." Severus added.

"What happened tonight?"

Severus and Tom told Lucius about the night from when Harry left the Great Hall to their arrival in the infirmary. "Why didn't he get him the shot?" Lucius asked. "We will need to make sure we didn't miss anything."

"No idea, there is no valid reason." Severus told them.

"Well, if he believes that Horcrux is still there maybe he thought it wouldn't have mattered." Lucius wondered.

"It would have protected him from death but not a magical core attack that the Wizard's Flu does." Tom explained.

"I am at a loss." Severus caressed Harry's hair and felt his forehead. "He is still hot. Do you think he is warm enough?" 

"Yes, we have the blankets charmed and an alarm on them." Tom explained.

"Any idea of how long it will effect him, even after he wakes?" Lucius asked. He didn't really have any idea about the medical side of the magical world.

"He will be here for a while longer, as long as his temperature doesn't rise, he should be fine. Poppy said that if he starts having coughing fits or his temperature rises to tell her." Tom answered Lucius.

They spend the night taking turns napping and watching Harry. Harry moaned and moved around a little but otherwise didn't wake up. Lucius left at the first rays of sun hit the windows. He gave Harry a kiss on the forehead and kissed Severus and Tom good-bye with a promise to return as soon as he could.

________________________________________________________________

"It's been a week, Poppy, he hasn't woken up." Severus said.

"I know, but his temperature is finally gone, so he should wake up soon." Poppy paused "Tom, Albus is coming."

Tom put up his glamours and they were standing by Harry's bed. "I am not sure what exactly we can do. We have tried everything." Poppy told them, pretending they don't know Albus had arrived.

"I can change some of potions to see if that will help." Severus suggested to her.

"The warming charms have been working, he has stopped shivering." Tom added. 

Poppy turned and looked at Albus in the doorway. "You know this is a quarantined area, you need to be dressed correctly."

"I am sorry, I wanted to see how Harry was doing."

"He hasn't woken up as of yet, we are working on changing his potions around to see if we can bring him around." Poppy informed him.

"It hasn't gone any further, has it?" He asked.

"No, he is still in stage one, we have been able to control it, we are surviving on PepperUp Potions and small naps." Poppy told him. She knew Tom and Severus' classes had been handled either by the 7th years or other teachers for the past week.

"Very good, I just wanted to check." Albus replied, missing the glare from all three of them, as the man moved into the room. 

"ALBUS! I just told you that you weren't dressed correctly. Now I am going to have to scrub you down so you don't give it to anyone else." Poppy huffed in annoyance. The man was an idiot. 

"I do apologize I was just worried." 

It takes all of their strength of wills not to snort and curse the man. "You know where to go, I will be there in a few minutes." They watched Albus head to the bathroom. She shook her head. "Severus try to see if a modified Wiggenweld Potion might work."

"I will start on it now." Severus said. They watched her leave and Severus looked at Tom. "I will make it work."

"I know you will." Tom assured him, he watched Severus leave the infirmary. He still wanted to curse Albus.

__________________________________________________________________

Severus returned a few hours later, he nodded to Poppy and held up the vial. Together they entered the quarantined area. "I am hoping this will work. If it doesn't I have another idea for making it stronger."

"How long should it take?" Poppy asked.

"Should be immediate." Severus answered, spelling the potion into Harry, they waited and all broke out into a smile as Harry opened his eyes.

He looked at them, confused for a few minutes. "How did I get here?" He asked.

"A mild case of Wizarding Flu." Tom answered him, running his hand over Harry's forehead. "Glad to see you awake."

"How long?" Harry asked, his voice raspy, and Severus handed him a glass of water.

"A week." Poppy told him. 

Harry looked at her and then to Tom and Severus. "So she knows."

Tom laughed, "Yes, Brat, she knows."

"How did he know?" Poppy asked.

"He can see magic." Severus gave her a slight smile. "We can't let Albus know."

"I am not going to be telling him." Poppy replied. "I will, however, have to tell him that Harry is finally awake."

"He is going to want Granger and Weasley to visit me, isn't he?" Harry asked.

"I can keep them away for at least two more days, Albus too." She gave him a wink. 

"I believe I am going to like you." Harry told her.

"You just made my day." Poppy informed him, trying not to roll her eyes, causing Tom and Severus to roll their eyes at them.


	5. Minnie and Poppy Visit

Harry was blowing up the training dummies when Severus and Tom arrived with Minerva and Poppy, Harry fired a spell off at Severus and soon it became four against one until Lucius arrived with the aide of Dobby. Lucius tried to cast a spell at Harry's back only to have it return towards to him, he dodged it and heard Harry laughing. "Better luck next time, Blondie." 

Another hour of five against one had the five adults sitting in chairs, drinking some PepperUp Potions, as Harry was riding Alisha around the Chamber, both of them making plans to go and visit the unicorns. "Harry, you can't go and visit the unicorns tonight, maybe tomorrow, right now we need you here." Tom told him.

"I am sure the two can think of something else to do." Lucius added. 

"I can't believe we just got beat by one kid, five to one." Poppy muttered.

"I am glad it isn't just me who feels embarrassed by that fact." Severus told her.

"Unicorns? You are telling me Alisha and Harry visit the unicorns, wait, the dead unicorn, they aren't killing them are they?" Minerva finally asked, horrified by the idea, remembering the murdered unicorn.

"No, they have a deal, there were three who have been sick, the unicorns felt it was an honor for them to die helping us then just wasting away. The other two are still holding on strong, but they will tell Alisha and Harry when it's time." Severus told her, enjoying watching the women's faces as they realize what he is saying.

"Animal speech." Poppy says amazed. "There hasn't been one with that gift in decades." 

Minerva leaned back in her seat. "What else can he do?" She asked as she saw Harry talking to Alisha and they seem to be playing a game tag. "Is he playing tag with her?" Seeing them disappear into the tunnels.

"Yes, it burns their energy. She may be over a 1000 years old but Nagini and her are his playmates."

"Not to mention how much they spoil him, in their eyes, he can't do anything wrong. I can't tell you how many arguments Tom has lost to his own snake regarding Harry." Lucius smirked.

"That duel should have done it. I know I am knackered, even after that potion." Poppy stated.

"He could have kept going." Lucius told her. "So what has been happening? I am assuming you had Dobby get me for a reason, besides being used for target practice."

"His control, it's been slipping the old coot has been pushing at him, Granger actually hit him the other day in my class. It was all I could to keep him from hexing her." Tom told them.

"She did it my class, today, he ruined her potion for it." Severus told them. "I was going to give him a detention, but the look he shot me, kept me from doing so. He told me after class what happened, I was so grateful he just ruined her potion instead of hurting her, I gave him 5 points."

"Have him visit me in the infirmary if he needs to escape. I can always tell Albus he is interested in learning about some of the spells since he was sick." 

"I can also have him visit me, I am his Head of House, I can use telling him stories about James and Lily."

"Do not mention James to him. Lily is fine." Severus warned, at their questioning looks. "He broke into my mind one day during our Occlumency lessons when he was about seven and saw what Marauders and their pranks, including Lupin almost attacking me when it was that time of the month."

The women nodded their understanding. Severus remembered Minerva didn't like how the Marauders got away with everything. "I have seen his scores and just from that duel, I am wondering what other talents you have taught him?" Minerva asked.

"He has an eidetic memory." Lucius explained.

"I am not familiar with that." Minerva was confused by what that meant.

"It's a discovery the muggles have made. Someone with an eidetic memory is the ability to recall visual information, such as pages from books, magazines, anything in written form, in great detail after only brief exposure to memory. He remembers everything those muggles did to him. Usually, most kids outgrow it as they learn how to view the world in more adult terms except with Harry, it seems to increase his use of magic and how he can use magic." Tom explained to them.

"You have it too?" Poppy asked.

"No, we are just used to explaining it, we had to explain it to his many tutors, I think the longest one lasted a month before the man couldn't teach him anything else." Severus told her.

"How do we keep him from killing the old coot?" Lucius asked.

"I am not sure, it's still a few months before we can do that stupid course he has set up." Tom told them, they saw Alisha chasing Harry past the entrance to the sitting room they were in. "He has been escaping down here to keep his word."

"I have been giving him detentions to help, Granger and Weasley can't follow him into my classroom." Severus said. "It also keeps the fool from thinking I am breaking his plan."

"His plan?" Poppy asked.

"Oh, we never did to talk about that. Yes, he has this brilliant idea, that since everyone will be falling over Harry with the whole fame mess, that I need to be cruel to him to keep him from letting his ego get too big. He, of course, used words like to help Harry keep in touch with reality."

"He wanted me to tell him about James and how wonderful he was. When I mentioned he was a bully, I got the whole misunderstood speech. I did tell him I would tell him about James and Lily, which is why I mentioned it earlier, I will just keep it to Lily or maybe working on advancing his transfiguring skills, he shows great promise." Minerva said.

"I got told to make sure he did great in DADA if the old fool only knew." Tom said.

"Why?" Poppy asked.

"He wants to control what I learn." Harry told them, in the doorway, sitting on Alisha's neck. "If he gives you each a different area to talk about, he expects it to be done, thus controlling what I hear and learn. Granger is pushing hard to oust me from the top spot, he has been giving her books from his library and-" Harry paused for a second.

When Minerva went to speak, she saw Lucius shake his head and she closed her mouth, but looked at all three men and see them waiting, so her and Poppy follow their lead. "He is giving her books from the Potter and Black libraries, the crests are in the bottom left corner of the spine. She hasn't returned any. He is letting her keep them."

"I will visit the Goblins tomorrow." Lucius said. He was going to find out how she was getting those books. "We should have the custody issue settled by the end of the week, they have been good at burying the paperwork."

"Check my accounts, Weasley has been buying things, his family doesn't have any money, where is he getting it from, Granger too. There is also something on Granger's left wrist, it's magical, it's grey core, but something is off, it's-" He trailed off and suddenly three books are in the room. Harry flipped through one and passed it to Tom. "That is the item." He got off of Alisha and sat down in Severus' lap. Severus moved Harry into a better position.

The three of them read the book and handed the book to Poppy and Minerva, Poppy gasped. "We have to get that off of her. It will latch onto her core, while it does increase her magic and knowledge, long term usage will cause her core to fail."

"Merlin!" Minerva cursed. 

"Poppy does it make her more prone to follow Albus?" Severus asked.

"No, sadly, her actions are her own." Poppy informed them. "She is a bit violent, I have noticed, and bossy."

"That has been the biggest issue with her. She resorts to hitting when she doesn't get her own way. The bossy attitude, the know-it-all attitude is also discouraging other students from studying or learning, since she is so eager to answer." Severus told them. "To be honest it's my biggest issue with her is the hitting." He looked down and found Harry asleep. He summoned a blanket to cover Harry. "He always could fall asleep at a drop of a hat."

"Mine too." Minerva added. "I have tried to speak to her about it, but Albus won't even let me take points from her for it. I saw her take that note from Harry the day he got sick. She just stole it out of his hand." She looked closely at Severus and glanced to Lucius and Tom. She doesn't say anything but realized the men would do anything to protect Harry and have.

"Yes, he wasn't impressed by that." Tom told them. "If it wasn't for that happening, he might have gone to bed because of his headache instead of down here where we found him." Poppy noticed how close the three men were sitting.

"Minerva, why was Hagrid sent to get Harry?" Lucius asked. They all wanted to know that.

"He wasn't, I was told Pomona would be doing it, as I had to be at my granddaughter's birthday party."

"Hagrid did it. Severus heard about it, and we arranged to have Harry at the muggles." Tom told her.

"The Weasleys being on the platform, they were on the muggle side, is another thing I wonder about." Lucius asked.

"They were? They always apparated." Minerva said. "I remember because, before Bill's first year, I had to go and help them because some of the younger ones were sick and Molly couldn't take Bill. I arrived to watch the younger ones for the short time she would be gone."

"This is just like him." Tom told them. "Everything has been set up. I am wondering how did he get Wizard's Flu, and no one else in this school got it? He was in the Great Hall when his headache started."

"There should have been at least one or two others, muggle born or even some half-bloods wouldn't have the vaccine, their parents wouldn't know to get their children vaccinated. He would have had to walk by some of them when he left, so one of them should have caught it." Severus said.

"I have been wondering about that myself. He seemed to calm about it, he wasn't worried about Harry having it or anyone else catching it." She paused. "Unless-" She thought for a few seconds. "I want to check something. Severus, you still have some of his blood from then?" Poppy asked.

"Yes, under stasis, I was going to see about looking for a cure." Severus said.

"I want you to look to see if you can find out what strain it is." 

"I haven't looked at it as of yet, but I can find that out, you don't think?" Severus asked. 

"I hope I am wrong but since no one else got sick, it would explain a lot." 

No one said anything for a few minutes thinking about what could have happened if Harry had just gone to bed. "Plan for the next few months is to keep Harry away from Granger and Weasley, give him ways to escape by spending time with all of us. Find out about the Flu. Get that artifact away from Granger. I will work on the Goblins in regard to his accounts and we will need to keep custody quiet until the end of the year. Get the fake stone, destroy it, send the original back to Flamel. He is aware that we have it and will be stealing the fake. I told him we would send it once we are out of here. He isn't going to say a word to Albus, as I told him what has been going on. Did I miss anything?" Lucius asked.

"I think you got it covered." Poppy told hi .

Tom stood and took Harry from Severus. Poppy and Minerva followed the two men out of the Chamber as they heard Lucius call for Dobby.

"Minerva has anyone said anything about Harry's wandering around?" Severus asked as they head to exit.

"No. I haven't mentioned him spending time with you two in your quarters but be careful, he plans on moving some portraits around."

"Figures." Tom muttered. "He will be sleeping on the couch in my rooms." He told her.

Minerva nodded her head.


	6. Artifact Be Gone

Harry wanted to kill Granger, she was driving him batty. "I am heading to the Infirmary." He said, hoping to get away from her. He knew he couldn't really kill her now, but he wanted to hurt her. If she hit him again, he was going to hit her back. 

"Are you ill? Do you have a headache? You now you can't get the Wizarding Flu again." She started to grill him with questions. "Though there are other illnesses that can cause headaches."

Only illness I am getting is Grangervitis, Harry thought but he said, "I am aware of that fact. I am heading there because I am getting lessons from Madam Pomfrey." Harry was trying to keep from hexing her. He started walking and he realized she was following him. As they got closer to the infirmary he made a decision. He stepped into an alcove and as she passed it, he hit her with a stunner. He stepped out and made sure no one saw him, cast a Levicorpus on her and pushed her into the Infirmary. He laid her down on a bed and went to find Poppy. 

"Poppy, she is here, we can get that cuff off of her." Harry told her. 

Poppy followed Harry to where he laid Hermione. "You stunned her?" She gave him a disapproving look.

"Yes, she was following me to here. Wouldn't leave me alone, no matter what I did. Even when I said I was coming here, she started on telling me about illnesses. So I thought why not just the cuff off of her if she was so eager to follow me." 

Poppy nodded her understanding and pushed Hermione's sleeve up revealing the cuff. She looked at it, frowned. "Go and get Professor Snape and Quirrell for me."

Harry gave her a quick tilt of his head downward and left to get them. He found them in Severus' personal potion lab. He gave them a quick hug and explained why he was there. "Poppy needs you in the Infirmary. Granger is there." 

They knew Harry meant Poppy needed them to help take off the cuff. Together, they headed back to the infirmary. "Poppy?" They saw the Matron was worried about Granger.

"I don't know how to get it off." She told them. "I can't find anything in the book on how to remove it."

Severus and Tom sit down next to the bed, on some summoned chairs, they began examine the cuff. Severus cast a spell on it. 'It's not spelled on. I don't see any protection wards either."

Tom lift Hermione's arm. "No clasp, no seal, it's just like a normal cuff but I don't see anything that is making it stay on." He laid her arm down.

"When I ran a scan, it shows that it's already leaching its way to her core. She can't have it on to much longer before her core is destroyed." Poppy informed them.

"Nothing in the book about removing it?" Severus asked.

"No, I have been looking and haven't been able to find anything." Poppy answered him.

Severus looked at the runes on the cuff. "Icelandic?"

"No, ancient Babylon, some of the symbols are close." Tom told him. "See this is wet, but in Icelandic, it would mean drenched, this one is dry but Icelandic, it would arid." 

Harry reached around, picked up Hermione's arm and just removed the cuff and handed it to Poppy. "She didn't see me stun her so we can just say you found her. I am going to go and read that beginners book you have OK?"

"Harry you can't just remove magical items from a person like that." Poppy told him.

"It was the only safe way to remove it, you could have cut off her arm or something but magic wasn't needed to remove it." 

"How can you be sure?"

"Tom and Severus gave me the answer." Harry said and walked away.

"He could have hurt her."

"No, he was right we did give him the answer, we were just too focused on magic being the only answer." Tom said. 

"We checked for spells, things that would bind it to her, even the runes, wet and dry, it's not about releasing the cuff it was about what the cuff was doing." Severus told her.

"We need to add that to the book." Poppy said. "I am going to send this out of here. I just don't know who to send it to."

"Write a letter, explain who you are and send it to Nicholas Flamel. He can examine the cuff. Tell Minnie, it's done, I know she was trying to find a way to get the girl to show her the cuff."


	7. After Effects

Poppy appeared in Severus' potion classroom a few days later. "Severus, we have a problem."

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose. "What happened?" He wondered why she was down in his classroom, she never came down here unless it was an emergency.

"It's Hermione, it turns out that she is barely above a squib in her magic and her scholastic abilities were all from the cuff. Albus even tried to get her a new wand, tried giving her some of his magic, that rebounded back into him, nothing he has tried as worked. He is furious at her for losing the cuff. Gave her a good hour lecture, he didn't realize I was still there when he started. He did it to make sure she would be friends with Harry. He wanted a muggle-born as his friend."

"So he set up Miss Granger, gave her the cuff to use, didn't care what it might do to her." Severus couldn't begin to understand what that man was thinking.

"Worse, he knew what it was doing, he had given her instructions on taking it off on weekends and other times. He has been paying her and Mr. Weasley to try and be friends with Harry."

"We know, Lucius checked out Harry's accounts, the money isn't coming from his. Lucius put blood protection on all of Harry's vaults, we found out he had a few. The old fool didn't even try to tell Harry about anything."

"What are we going to do about Hermoine? I am afraid he might try something else, like some potion."

"There isn't any potion that will increase her core, there is Baruffio's Brain Elixir to increase her mental abilities, but he can't brew it, it takes a long time to brew and you have to have great skill, it's very temperamental."

"What if he gives her one and it's not correct?"

"We will have a problem, if not done correctly and taken it can actually cause permanent damage. Poppy is there any way you can talk to her and get her to see what has happened to her and what he is doing to her.?"

"I can try, she has been coming to me to check her core to make sure there isn't any more damage. I can see if I can get her to open up and warn her at the same time. Should I tell Minerva?"

"Yes, maybe between the two of you, she might listen."

"I hope she will leave before he does her some damage. That girl doesn't deserve it." 

"I agree, and try to get her to stay away from Harry, he doesn't like her."

Poppy gave a weary grin. "I don't blame him." She left the classroom and Tom stepped out from under the Notice-Me-Not spell he had cast when they heard someone coming.

"You could have let her see you."

"I am aware, but something was off about her." 

"Off?"

"Yes, why did she come down here? She never would come down here." Tom said.

"No, he didn't." Severus ran out of the door and began to follow Poppy, she was heading to the Headmaster's office. He looked around quickly and stunned her. Tom appeared next to him and tossed a quick Invisibility spell on Poppy. "Get Minerva and meet me in my quarters."

________________________________________________________________________

Poppy woke up and saw Tom, Severus, and Minerva. "Thank you." She told them. They were in Severus' quarters.

"What happened?" Minerva asked.

"I heard what he was telling Hermione, he didn't even care I was in the room, that should have warned me. He tossed a memory charm on Hermione and then tossed out some kind of obedience spell on me. Told me to find out who removed the cuff and to talk to them, make them think I was to be trusted and get him information. He also wanted to find out the information about that Baruffio's Brain Elixir. He didn't know if there was anything that would help."

"He never questioned you?" Minerva questioned her.

"No, thankfully, I kept a running list of potion ingredients in my head too. Didn't trust him to not try that either." Poppy said.

"You are going to have to go and talk to him, we just need to figure out how to to do it and protect you at the same time."

They didn't see Harry exit Severus' personal lab until he spoke. "There are three different bracelets in Tom's quarters that can protect her from those spells. Poppy, you lead him to believe it was Ron Weasley in a fit of jealousy. When you had talked to Hermione before he wiped her memory, say that she got into a fight with Ron, Ron in his rage ripped the cuff off of her, and he began running towards the tower. Hermione panicked, cast a memory charm on Ron, but by the time she had caught up to him, she didn't realize he didn't have the cuff until after the charm was fired. Since he cast a memory charmed on Hermione, we can bury that memory in her."

"He didn't ask her any questions that would poke a hole in the story?" Tom asked.

"No, he was too furious about her losing the cuff and she just folded into herself the more he spoke the more withdrawn she became. She just kept saying how sorry she was, which fueled his anger until he snapped at her and told her to shut up."

"Then Harry's plan will work. Severus can be up there delivering potions during her next visit." Minerva said. "Poppy can pass on the information about the Elixir, making sure to push if it's brewed incorrectly and the side effects."

"What are the side effects if brewed incorrectly?" Poppy asked.

"Permanent brain damage, her body would reject it and in order to process the Elixir out of her, cause her system to shut down as a lot of those ingredients are deadly and are listed as poisons. It can kill her." Severus sighed as he knew the man was going to ask him to brew it.

Poppy looked at her watch. "She will be by to see me in an hour. Tom, can you get me a bracelet before I need to see the old fart?"

"Yes, I can give it to you as you pass by my quarters to talk to him. The paintings near my quarters are usually not in their frames."

They heard a snort and looked at Harry. "I didn't do a thing."

"Brat, what did you do?" Severus asked, giving him a questioning look. Harry moved closer and Severus pulled him into his lap. "I am hoping you didn't freeze them."

"No, I just talked to them."

Tom and Severus groaned. "Brat, what did you talk to them about?"

"Fire, paint remover, slicing a portrait, broken frames, a fresh coat of-" 

"We get the idea. How afraid of you are they?" Severus said cutting him off.

"Very, Otis thinks it's funny they all run when they see me. They won't be telling the Headmaster anything about you either." 

"Who is Otis?" Tom asked.

"The snake in the portrait on the door by Professor McGonagall's classroom. He wants to talk to you too, but the closest frame he can get to is the one at the beginning of the hall. None of the others will let him in their frame."

"I am sure you can fix that." Tom said and watched the smile light up Harry's face. "Just don't destroy anything."

"Sure take all my fun, but I can work with that." Harry leaned into Severus. "Your snake Horton doesn't like to leave his frame, he takes guarding your door serious."

"Horton is his name? I will make sure to talk to him." Severus said giving him a kiss on the top of his head "don't forget our rules."

"I haven't, but I am a snake."

"Just don't get caught." Severus and Tom told him laughing.

"I think we are missing something." Minerva said.

"We gave Harry a set of rules he can't break before coming here, though at times he has come close to breaking them. One of them is no killing, no damaging anything like the portraits and other things." Tom told them.

"Should we worry about you having given him those rules?" Minerva asked.

"No, it's mostly to keep him from being bored. It makes him come up with more creative ways to do things instead of destroying something that annoys him." Severus said, he looked down and saw Harry is sleeping. "Minerva, does he stay in the tower at all?"

"No, but I have been covering for it, I thought he was staying with both of you." 

"He does sometimes." Tom said. "Alisha, he is down with Alisha, I know he misses Nagini and I think with the way Alisha babies him he feels safe with her."

"He feels safe with her?"

"He is used to sleeping with Nagini wrapped around him. So I think he is sleeping with Alisha when he can. He also always has been able to sleep if Severus holds him."

"Well, let me get back up to the Infirmary. Thank you for noticing the change, I was afraid I would have told the old coot everything."

"Can we add this information to our Vow?" Minerva asked.

Tom smiled. "How about we make it that any information discussed between all of us is under a Vow, keep the old creeper from finding out."

They all agree and after waking Harry they all create the Vow.


	8. Year Event and Home

Lucius arrived, via Dobby, as Poppy, Minerva, Tom, and Severus start to sit down in the small parlor they have set up. Lucius got a hug from behind. "Harry." Lucius pulled him around and gave him another hug. 

"They are all depressed about something. I am not sure what it is." Harry told him as Lucius took his seat. 

"Harry, why don't you and Alisha go and check on the unicorns." Tom asked Harry. "I am sure they would love a visit."

Harry looked at him and around the room to each person, seeing their faces he turned back to Tom. "It's about the Flu isn't it?"

Severus tried not to smirk as he already told Tom that Harry would figure it out and they should include him when they were going to discuss this, but he also agreed with Tom that Harry's temper and anger with Albus would be an issue. "Harry, please go and see the unicorns. Get me some ingredients if possible." Severus pulled Harry into his lap, wrapping his arms around Harry. "I know you want to know but we need to work on a few things first. You know we will tell you." He paused. "Besides you need to burn off some energy."

Harry glanced up at Severus. "Fine, but only because I like the unicorns and Alisha and I promised them a game of hide and go seek." Harry got up and left the room without a backward glance.

"Hide and go seek with unicorns and a basilisk. I don't think that is something I would have ever imagined." Poppy remarked. "He is really doing well with coming up to the infirmary to get away from anything that bothers him. He is good with healing spells."

"That is good, I am glad he is doing that, I know it would have been too suspicious if we kept disappearing all the time." Tom told them. "So what did your tests reveal Severus?"

"Albus did set the strain of Wizarding Flu to Harry. I found Harry's blood in the base of the strain, the only way for that to happen is if someone put it there. This wasn't your normal Wizarding Flu either, it was designed to attack just one person and not move beyond stage 1."

"How did he get his blood?" Lucius asked, confused. He knew Albus didn't have a reason to take Harry's blood and he knew Harry wouldn't have let the man near him.

"Granger or Weasley, I think. I believe Albus used them to deliver the strain since he had a headache in the Great Hall. How they got Harry's blood I can not say for sure. Harry has been hurt a few times and it wouldn't take much for them to get a bit of his blood or even Albus himself to do it." Poppy replied. 

"So he wanted him to get it? Why?" Lucius was wondering what the old coot was thinking.

"I believe if it had played out the way he wanted, Granger or Weasley would have found him, his life in danger and they would save him. He had the headache on the train. The only two people who were with him on the train were Granger and Weasley, so Poppy I believe you are correct. He left the Great Hall, I believe they were hoping he would go to the tower and they would have found him. The note, the note is what caused the change in plans." Severus said. "They would have followed Harry out of the Great Hall, if not for being held back by the rest of Gryffindor lecturing Granger on taking that note and Weasley agreeing with her."

"He wanted to create a life debt because Harry would have been told how bad the Flu is, and that he had passed out, enabling him to feel that he did owe his life to them." Lucius snarled. "I can't believe that old coot."

"Exactly, so do we know if he is going to try to create a life debt situation again?" Tom asked.

"No idea, but Harry stays away from the two of them. Even when they try and drag him into the disputes between Gryffindor and Slytherin, Harry walks away before a wand can be pulled." Severus told them. "I can't even tell you how many times I have broken up disputes between Weasley and Draco. They are almost like a daily event."

"Draco is sending me weekly letters complaining about Weasley and Harry."

"Harry?"

"Yes, it's about Harry not paying attention to him, if I read between the lines."

"So he wants to be friends with Harry, but Harry has been ignoring him. Harry has ignored all the students actually. He has little patience for them. I know in DADA, he enjoys blasting his opponents in duels. In the dueling club, he has beaten everyone."

"Older Slytherins respect him now. They saw his power and they don't want to go against him. I heard one of them telling another that they didn't think Harry was a true Gryffindor and knew he wasn't Dumbledore's man."

"What did the other student reply?"

"He laughed and said that is anyone believed Harry was a true Gryffindor or Dumbledore's man they needed to see a mind healer." Severus grinned. "Marcus Flint has also been promoting leaving Harry alone, of course, that was after I heard Marcus was sent flying by Harry's Impediment Jinx."

"Yes, Mr. Flint couldn't get up or move towards Harry until Harry removed the Jinx after making Mr. Flint bow to defeat."

"That would do it. He is a strong caster and to have a first year beat him, Marcus would respect that." Minerva told them.

_______________________________________________________________________________________

"So how did it go in explaining what happened to Harry?" Poppy asked without looking up after she felt the privacy wards go up.

"Painfully." Severus informed her. "Took us most of the night to keep from killing the old coot. He destroyed all the training dummies, we can't repair them. Alisha laid herself down in front of the tunnel to keep him from being able to exit the Chamber until he calmed down."

"How is he handling it?" 

"After he calmed down, we talked until he fell asleep in my arms. Tom put him to bed in his rooms. So if you can let it out that you ordered bed rest it would be good."

"Consider it done. Just have Harry come to see me when he wakes up enough and he can stay here for the rest of the day." Poppy told him. "He will be fine Severus, he has all of us to help and I can tell he listens to us."

"I am thankful for that." Severus gave her a smile. "Thank you, Poppy."

"You're welcome."

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"Minnie." Tom whispered.

Minerva looked around and finally spotted Tom in one of the alcoves close to her office. She walked over to Tom. "Harry is in my rooms sleeping, we were up all night getting him calmed down. Can you make sure he is covered for the day? Severus is going to have Poppy say he was with her."

"I will let it be known. Tom, is he really fine?"

"It took us a while but now he is. He still doesn't like the old coot, but doesn't want to kill him anymore."

"I will make sure Granger and Weasley are aware of the reason, so they won't go to him and complain about not seeing Harry."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Have Harry see me later and I will make sure he has his homework."

___________________________________________________________________________________

Minerva, Severus, Tom, and Harry all stood looking at Fluffy. "Well, let's get this over with." Severus pulled out a music box and set it down on the floor, trying to ignore the barking and snarling three-headed dog with huge paws. "I still think we should have drugged him with some meat."

"First trap is Devil's Snare." Minerva told them, ignoring Severus' comment. 

"So Flying Charm, Mobilicorpus on each of us, an Incendio on the plant and Aguamenti to put it out and we continue on the way?" Tom told them, eager to use the Flying Charm.

"Not necessary." Harry said. As they peek down into the dark hole. "He won't make it to hard, as Granger and Weasley would have to be able to do it also."

"A simple Lumos should give us enough room to get through it." Severus wanted to laugh. Tom and his flying charm.

"Sure, take all of my fun out of this." Tom grinned at them. "Let's go before we become dog food."

They all cast Lumos. "This is when ladies first isn't a good idea." Minerva informed them, Severus smirked, jumped down into the hole. Tom and Harry followed, Minerva wanted to laugh at them, they really were interesting combination. She jumped down to join them. The Devil Snare was retreating back and they found themselves on the dungeon floor and the Devil's Snare moving back into place. They headed down a stone corridor. They saw a old wooden door and entered the next room. Looking up they see all the flying keys and Tom tested the door on the other side of the room. 

"Locked, and I don't think Alohomora is going to work." Tom glanced upward. 

"Well, Harry it seems he was counting on your flying skill." Severus remarked, eyeing one of the school brooms in a corner. "Which key is it?"

"The old one." Harry said. "The rest are all new, still shiny." He pointed to the old tarnished key flying. 

Minerva cast a Freezing Charm on the key and it dropped to the floor, as she touched it all the other keys started flying toward her. She glared and cast a massive Freezing Charm on the keys as they approached. Severus, Tom, and Harry followed her example and cast the charm as she walked towards the door. "They look like deadly doves." Harry said as they saw more and more keys dropping to the floor from the Freezing Charm. The door was opened and they calmly walked through it and shut the door. "I wonder how he is going to get through it?" Harry asked.

They all look at him and groaned. "He has a shortcut to get here." Tom said. 

"Well, we don't know it so we have to finish this course." Severus sighed. They all see a giant chess board and the pieces. Some pieces are off to the side.

"Your test, Minnie?" Tom asked. They saw Minerva nod her head.

"Minerva, which positions do you want us to take?" Severus glanced at the board as it resets itself.

"Isn't there an override? So maybe we don't have to do it?" Harry asked, walking to the left side of the board and leaning down to look under it.

"Albus never mentioned one, but he had to have something in for protection I would think." Minerva said.

"A candy?" Tom asked.

"Most likely." Minerva answered. "He is a creature of habit in that regard."

"Acid Pops, Chocoballs, Chocolate Frogs, Cockroach Clusters, Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, Drooble's Best Blowing Gum, Cauldron Cakes, Chocolate Frogs." Harry started listing off candies he has heard of.

"You said that one already." Severus interrupted Harry. 

Harry looked at him, giving him a really weird look but nodded his acceptance. "Licorice Wand, Fudge Flies Sugar Quills." The chessboard laid their Kings down. Harry gave them a smirk.

"I am impressed." Tom said. "You know your candy. They all reset after we leave the room?" 

"Yes, so he will have no way of knowing that the course wasn't fully used." Severus told him.

They entered the next room and saw the potions that were set up. "Your turn Severus." Tom said eyeing the potions phials. 

"I created my own password on this. It is the only way the vial is refillable, I didn't want him to get any ideas about making a way for Granger and Weasley to get to the end, just in case." Severus picked up the correct phial, drank it and said "knotgrass." The phial refilled and they all took their turns. They passed through the flames and into the room where the mirror was staying. "Harry, you know how to get the fake out?"

"Yes." Harry walked over to the mirror, grinning, as he waited. He felt the stone appear in his pocket. "Got it."

"Great, now to make this room look like you and Voldemort fought." Minerva produced from a frayed rope and dumped in on the floor. "You were tied up." She told Harry.

"Ashes for a corpse." Severus scattered a pile of ashes into a somewhat human form. "You burned the body with your touch Harry. He will jump all over that."

"So I arrived in the room, got tied up until he had to use me to get the stone out of the mirror. Do we want to break the mirror or give it a crack to make it look like Voldemort tied to break it to get the stone?"

"I will put a select few dents into the mirror, I don't think we can break it." Tom used his wand to cast a mild Blasting Hex at the mirror, rending a crack in the bottom of the mirror.

Harry pulled out the fake stone and laid it on the floor. "Blasting Hex too?"

"Yes." Severus blasted the stone and they saw the red ashes of the stone spread.

"Now, Sleeping Potion. He will levitate you to the Infirmary and Poppy will be there to make sure you are safe." Tom told him. "I am going to place a tracking charm on you also."

Harry took the phial from Severus. "Oh, I will need something to cover the taste and smell just in case."

Minerva reached into her robes and pulled out a Sugar Quill. "I thought we might." She handed him the Quill after Harry drank the phial.

________________________________________________________________________________

Harry woke up and saw Poppy standing at the end of his bed but he could hear Dumbledore and Severus arguing. "I don't care, you know how they treated him. No one deserves that kind of treatment." Severus was saying.

"He needs to return, he is safer there. The wards." Dumbledore replied.

"How long?" Harry quietly asked Poppy.

"He has been trying for most of the day to get the Headmaster to see the truth." Poppy said.

"He is not returning there." Severus snapped out.

"He must."

"No, you let him stay with Petunia, knowing what she is like, it ends now." Severus informed him. "I will take guardianship of Harry."

"You can't." 

"I can't? What do you mean I can't?"

"He needs the protection of the wards, so does his family."

"Albus listen to me and listen closely. He isn't returning there. They won't be abusing him any longer. Do not make me force this issue."

"Severus he has to return."

"No he doesn't and he won't."

"We will ask him." Dumbledore retorted. He knew Harry hated Severus, he made sure of that. "Harry, my boy, good to see you awake."

Severus tried not to roll his eyes behind the man as he saw Harry trying to keep from saying something to Dumbledore. "Mr. Potter it seems the Headmaster would like you to return to your relatives."

"I don't think so. There is no way I am ever returning there. It's not my home." Harry stated. 

Dumbledore looked at Harry. "I am sure you don't mean that."

"Want to bet on it? They can't stand me, they hate me, and I don't have a single fond memory of them, I won't be returning." Harry informed him.

"I am afraid you have no choice."

"Want to be?" Harry snapped at him.

Severus can see this is going to end badly if didn't rein in the Dumbledore. "I am sure we can find alternative living arrangements." Poppy said. Severus sent her a look of gratitude.

"Harry, my boy, I am sure you have your relatives all wrong. They love you."

Severus closed he eyes, he knew what is coming. "LOVE? You don't beat and starve a child if you love them." Harry yelled. "If you try and force me back there I will go to the police and papers."

Severus opened his eyes and looked at Harry, he wanted to smirk, Harry was actually playing the old man. He had control. Dumbledore, however, looked like he was about to lose control. No one said a word for a few minutes, Dumbledore finally spoke. "You can spend the summer with the Weasleys."

"No. I won't be spending any time with any Weasley." Harry told him. "You aren't my guardian."

"I am your guardian."

"No, you aren't." A voice from behind them said. Severus and Harry look and saw Lucius standing there. "I have the paperwork allowing me to have guardianship over Mr. Potter." Lucius handed the paperwork to Dumbledore. 

"How?" Dumbledore asked quietly. He looked to Lucius and then to Severus. "You set this up." He accused Severus.

"Actually Severus had no idea." Lucius said. "You really should open your mail. The notice about the Wizengamot session was sent to you."

Dumbledore turned and walked out of the infirmary. Harry grinned. "Told you it would work." He closed his eyes.

Severus and Poppy exchange a look as Tom entered the infirmary. "I just saw Dumbledore and he looked very angry and confused."

"I will explain when we get Harry home." Lucius said.


	9. Dumbledore's Blocked

Harry exited off of the train and walked over to Lucius and Narcissa. "Harry, this is my wife Narcissa." Harry knew that Lucius had already spoken to Narcissa about being Harry's guardian but not that he had actually been living with Lucius since he was little.

"Pleasure to meet you Lady Malfoy." Harry responded, taking her and giving it a light kiss on her fingers.

Narcissa smiled. "Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Potter. Lucius was saying you will be spending your time with us."

Before they could continue Molly Weasley was next to Harry. "Harry, get your trunk, we need to leave."

"Rude." Draco stated as he joined his family. "Harry." Draco had already been informed of Harry coming to live in the Manor and seemed to accept it. They had spoken to each other, with Lucius and Severus, in the infirmary.

"Draco." Harry responded before he faced Molly Weasley. "What are you speaking about?" Behind Molly was Ron and Hermione with the twins, and a female that had to be a Weasley thought Harry. 

"The Headmaster said you are spending a few weeks with us before you go home to your family." Ron stated smugly. He couldn't wait to get close to Harry. He needed to be viewed as Harry's best friend and if the potions work than he would be. Ron missed the annoyed face his mother gave him.

Harry arched an eyebrow at the family and faced Lucius. "You better deal with them because you know what I will do." He told Lucius quietly, but noticed that Narcissa heard.

"Mrs. Weasley, Harry won't be going anywhere with you or your family. The Headmaster has no say in where Harry goes. I am his legal guardian." Lucius calmly explained. He could see others were listening in and he hoped that Molly would live up to her name and her temper.

"We need to protect him from evil snakes." Ron retorted.

"You do not have guardianship of Harry Potter. The Headmaster is his legal guardian and you will listen to the man. How dare you try to corrupt an innocent child! A Death Eater having custody of the Boy-Who-Lived. Harry, you better listen to me, pick up your trunk and let's go."

Draco leaned into Harry. "They don't know you do they?" Draco knew Harry was anything but innocent. 

Harry gave a slight laugh. "They have no idea." He saw Draco give him a small smirk and knew that they would get along over the summer. "I have no idea who you are, and I am going with my legal guardian, Lucius Malfoy." 

"Come along boys, let's head home." Narcissa said. She really didn't want this to turn into a dark versus light debate or have a custody battle on the platform.

"I will take care of your trunks." Lucius said and pull his wand from his cane and cast a Feather Light Charms on each trunk. "We will be apparating from our usual spot." They started to head out, ignoring the spurting coming from the Weasley family, until they heard a sound of a spell coming. The spell was a stunner and hit Narcissa. "AURORS." Draco yelled, as Lucius moved to Narcissa, who was laying face down on the cement.

Aurors immediately had their wands out and pointed at Ron Weasley as Molly Weasley was screaming at them that it was an accident. Auror John Dawlish replied, "you don't accidentally pull out your wand, aim it, and cast a stunner at someone." He paused. "Someone gather the memories of anyone who saw it. I need someone to get the memories of the Malfoy family and wake Lady Malfoy up."

Lucius, Draco, and Harry were fuming but didn't let their masks slip as the Aurors did their jobs. Narcissa was sitting in a conjured chair surrounded by the three of them as the Auror took her memory and a Healer ran a scan on her. "I am fine." Narcissa told the healer.

The Healer pulled her results out of her wand and read them. "Well, the stunner didn't hurt the baby."

"Baby?" Lucius, Narcissa, and Draco were shocked.

"Yes, baby. Lady Malfoy is eleven days pregnant." The Healer informed them. 

"We can discuss this at home." Narcissa said as she rose. "I believe we need to leave." She tilted her head towards the Weasley family. Molly was yelling and screaming about how Harry needed to come home with them. When one of the Aurors asked her for guardianship papers she started screaming about the Headmaster. Another Auror mentioned it would be kidnapping if she took Harry without Lord Malfoy's permission as he was the legal guardian of Harry.

When they arrived at the Manor, Narcissa looked at Draco. "Go ahead to the villa, I will be there shortly. Cristo will be there waiting for you. We will be talking in the study." Lucius and Narcissa left the foyer.

Draco looked at Harry. "That isn't going to be a pleasant talk. I will see if I can come and visit over the summer."

"I would enjoy that." Harry told him. He looked to where Lucius disappeared to. "No, I don't think it's going to be pleasant at all."

"Well, now she can get the divorce she wanted. The contract would only allow it to happen if she got pregnant. She never has before."

"It will be fine Draco. Maybe this way you can see your father more often."

Draco smiled at that idea and headed to the floo. Harry headed up to his bedroom and opened the door to find Tom waiting for him. Harry quickly hugged the man and told him all about what happened at the train station and where Lucius was now.

___________________________________________________________________

Dumbledore was fuming. He was just at the Ministry trying to get them to release Ron Weasley but they wouldn't. They were going to go ahead and charge him with assault on Narcissa Malfoy and her unborn child. When Dumbledore heard what happened, he wanted to kill the boy. Lucius and Narcissa wouldn't be dropping the charges, the feud between the two families wouldn't allow that to happen. Ron had ruined a good plan. Now he had to find a way to get Harry away from the Malfoy family.

He began to think how could Lucius get custody of Harry. He knew the boy hadn't spoken to the man. He knew Lucius hadn't been to the castle. He had found the massive declaring the session of Wizengamot in which Harry was discussed but he had dismissed it at the time thinking it wasn't that important. He had believed the session was just a smaller one to finish the discussion on the closing of some estates that they hadn't finished the day before. He couldn't blame anyone else but himself for not going. He had ample notice and even had read it which would show in the records. So he couldn't claim lack of knowledge about the session.

He thought his plan would work at the platform. He had hoped that Molly would get there before Harry and Lucius could meet and get the boy away. He had told her to stun him if she had to. He just didn't expect that Ron would stun Narcissa Malfoy, who was pregnant. He hoped nothing happened to the baby because of the stunner. If it did, Ron could face murder charges. 

This was just not his week. He had faced an angry Nicolas Flamel regarding the destruction of his stone (Nicolas didn't tell him he got his stone back and the destroyed stone was a fake). Next was facing an angry Minerva about Harry and his relatives. That hadn't gone the way he had hoped. The evidence of abuse was clear (granted it was old evidence, but Dumbledore didn't know that). After that came the debate with Severus and Minerva about getting him away from Lucius Malfoy. Neither of them wanted to have anything to do with any plan he mentioned to him and said that if Harry was safe from abuse, they were happy for him. It ended with Ron being arrested, him fighting Minister Fudge and Madam Bones regarding him not being charged and how it was an accident. The memories, however, showed a different story. The memories of the witnesses showed Ron removing his wand, aiming it at the group and casting the spell. 

He sighed, how could everything go wrong in such a short period of time. This year hadn't gone as he planned, Harry didn't make friends with Hermione and Ron, but he still went after the stone and did it by himself. Harry was in Gryffindor like he wanted him to be, but he wasn't friends with anyone. Severus treated him how he wanted him to treat him, yet Severus didn't back down when it came to returning him to his relatives.

He wondered how he was going to get Hermione to be friends with Harry. She wasn't the brains anymore and she was just above a squib in her magic abilities. Neville Longbottom was slightly higher. Ron, unless he got off, wasn't going to be returning next year either. He was going to be put on probation and giving a year of homeschooling by a Ministry appointed tutor and have an Auror checking on him weekly or more depending on what they discovered. His confession wouldn't be released or open for review until his trial. He knew Ginny was going to be coming next year and he already assigned her the job of getting close to Harry. 

He began to plan the next test for Harry. The boy would do it and not put up the fight he did this year, ignoring all his clues and those he had planted for friends. He needed to get the boy to be more of a Gryffindor and he would make sure he would follow through with his plans, he needed to kill Voldemort and he would make sure he killed him.

______________________________________________________________________________

Lucius sighed as he saw Severus, Tom, and Harry enter his study. He waited until they sat down. "I am guessing you heard the news?"

"Yes, she is pregnant. When is the divorce to be finalized?" Tom asked. They were actually happy about this. 

"By the end of the month. She agreed Draco can spend most of his time here during the summer. She will get him one week a month during the summer unless Draco wants to visit her at other times. I gave her the house in Greece, it was all she asked for and of course the Black vault that was hers."

"I didn't think she would be that reasonable." Severus told him.

"She wasn't until I explained that according to the contract I could keep everything and drag the divorce out and then claim the child as mine. It was amazing how fast she was willing to agree." Lucius smirked at them. 

Harry grinned. "So Draco is going to be staying here, good. How much does he already know?"

"He only knows that I have custody of you now. I haven't told him anything else." Lucius answered. 

"Do we want to?" Tom asked. "I don't want him to feel like we have been lying to him all his life."

"I think we can let him know about the three of us and slowly let things out about Harry." Severus said.

"No, tell him. We won't be able to hide this. He will notice the first time I sit on Severus' lap and fall asleep." Harry informed them. 

"Harry is right, as soon as he falls asleep with any of us, or even climbs onto our laps he will know." Tom stated. "How well he knows the house and grounds, the house elves and the animals will give it away. Nagini will make him think something is strange."

"What was with the Weasley family?" Harry asked, now that subject of Draco and Narcissa being dealt with.

"It was his plan to remove you before Lucius could meet you. He really wants you to be with those relatives of yours. Minerva and I had a long debate in his office about it. I didn't know he was planning anything otherwise, I would have warned you. I should have known he was going to try something." Severus stated. He knew the man was sneaky, but he didn't think he was an idiot. Having Ron cast a stunner was incredibly stupid.

"He had the muggles waiting on the other side of the barrier." Tom told them. "I saw them, memory charmed them and sent them home."

"I had wondered why you weren't there." Lucius gave Tom a smirk. He should have known that Tom would be on the other side of the barrier watching. They had discussed the idea that Dumbledore might use the muggles to try and get Harry.

"He might try to kidnap Harry during the summer if we aren't careful." Severus reminded them. "He has spies in Diagon Alley and other places, I wouldn't be surprised if we found some watching here."

"I found three this week, he sent them here after I served the notice regarding Harry and the change of guardianship. I believe they were trying to see the best places to set up their activities. The house elves had some fun bouncing them around England before dropping them off someplace very remote." Lucius grinned. "I think Dobby said something about the Arctic Circle."

Harry let out a laugh. "He tried to talk to me after everyone left the infirmary. Poppy was able to stop him a few times, he did get through her measures once but I pretended to be sleeping until Poppy arrived and booted him out again. He even tried to get Ron and Hermione to talk to me. I pretended to be asleep with Hermione. She, however, spoke to me. She isn't sure if she will be returning to Hogwarts. She told her parents about what happened, they aren't impressed with the Headmaster and are looking into other schools. She basically said her goodbyes and apologized to me. She left when Ron came looking for her."

"I do feel bad for her, being used like that. I will see if we can help her get into another school. I will write to her parents and see what they want to do." Lucius said.

"Let them know that I will provide a reference if needed. She was horribly used by that man. I am sure Minerva will also supply one." Severus stated.

"I can add one too." Tom added.

"I will let them know. Ron Weasley, from what I am told, will be facing a trial in a few days. They are suggesting probation for a year with a home tutor and check by an Auror on a weekly schedule, that is if they don't find anything worrisome in his confession by Veritaserum."

"Does Dumbledore know they are going to use Veritaserum?" Tom asked.

"No, so it will be interesting to see what secrets that brat might leak out." Lucius answered.

"We need to get some protective gear for Harry, I don't want to take a chance of him being slipped some potions. We won't know who else he has working for him until the start of school again." Severus told them. "I know he will make some kind of test for next year."

"One of them will be the female Weasley. I forget her name, but she is to start next year. How about we make the event instead of allowing him to control it?" Harry asked.

"That is an idea, we have the summer to plan and set it up." Tom smirked. "I am sure we can do something that we can control." He thought for a few minutes. "We will have to do some research but I think we can do it."

"I agree and since we can meet in the Chamber with Minerva and Poppy it should be easy. I can also speak to both of them and see if they have any ideas. Minerva might even be able to provide some insight into what Dumbledore is working on. He will need her assistant like he did for the Stone." Severus leaned back in his chair. "We actually could make sure we control each event for the next few years, let him believe that Voldemort is doing it. He would enjoy that."

"He would and it would allow us to control what is being done, instead of hoping and reacting to things." Tom stated. "Alisha might be helpful. I opened the Chamber fifty years ago this year, so why not use that? He would love it."

"True and she won't kill anyone. I know her killing Myrtle was an accident." Lucius said. Alisha still felt bad about killing Myrtle, but Myrtle and Alisha were now friends and the ghost visited her a lot.

"Myrtle would help too." Harry said. "She would love to be involved."

"Very true." Tom said. "So let's make a plan."


	10. Summer, Plans

Draco arrived at the Manor to find it in chaos, well he thought it was. His Uncle Severus was running from Harry, who had a water balloon in his hand. "Not fair, Lucius said no water fights in the house." 

"Life isn't fair." Severus yelled back as he ducked into the library.

"How wet did you get him?" Tom asked coming out of his office, that was across from the library. 

"Two drying charms so far." Harry responded, and tossed the water balloon into the air for it to disappear. "Hello, Draco. Want to have a water balloon fight with Severus?" 

"If we can get him out of the library." Draco answered, wondering when he ever saw his Uncle run from anyone, never mind a child.

"We will." Harry gave him a grin. He already knew he was going to get Severus wet again. 

"Draco, you are early." Lucius said coming into the foyer. "Harry, I hope you didn't throw a water balloon in the house."

"No, but Severus ran into the library to avoid getting wet again. I did get him a few times before that." Harry answered. "Does the basement count as in the house?" He looked so innocent as he asked the question.

"Depends on where, if it's down by his lab or the cell area, no, if it's the wine cellar than yes." Lucius warned. He knew Harry had to have gotten Severus by the lab, and he wasn't sure if Severus had returned fire or not.

"Oh, I put a bucket of water over his lab door, he tried to get me with a balloon, he missed, but I didn't." Harry told them, giving them a grin. "Tom, you want to go riding?." He looked at Lucius and back to Draco.

"Sure, let me just finish this letter." Tom answered. He knew Harry needed to burn off some energy if he was using water balloons on Severus. They headed back into Tom's office.

"He calls him Tom? Can I call him Tom?" Draco asked once the office door was closed.

"I wouldn't call him Tom unless he says it is fine with him. He is the Dark Lord, you need to respect that." Lucius told him. "Now let's head to my office, we need to talk."

"It's about you knowing Harry longer than just a few weeks isn't it?" Draco asked.

Severus peeked out of the library door. "Is he gone?" 

"He is in with Tom. They are going to go riding after Tom finishes a letter. You can head back to your lab or come with me and speak to Draco, it seems he is aware we have known Harry longer than a few weeks." Lucius said. Severus, he noticed, didn't appear to be upset with the water balloons or getting wet.

"We figured he would have figured it out." Severus answered. "I, however, do have a potion brewing. I am glad I put it under status." Severus exited the library only to have a water balloon land on his head. 

"I had wondered where he banished it to." Draco said, his voice conveying his awe at getting his Uncle with the balloon.

"Harry, it's not funny." Severus yelled. He looked at Lucius, who pulled out his wand and cast the drying spell on Severus. 

"I said no water balloons in the house."

"Yes, it is. You said no throwing them in the house, I didn't throw them." Harry yelled back. "I won."

"Brat, always wins." Severus muttered. "I will see you at dinner. Hopefully, with Draco here, he can burn off some energy and not pull as many pranks on us." 

Lucius had been covering his smirk at seeing a wet Severus and when he walked by him, he grabbed Severus' arm, he leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Be thankful it was just water this time. Last time he used dye."

"How could I forget? The Weasley Twins are still trying to figure out how he did it." Severus laughed again. 

"You mean Harry was the one who to dye Granger and Weasley pink?" Draco laughed. He had enjoyed that prank. No one, however, knew who had done it. Draco was also enjoying this new view of his Uncle Severus. The man was relaxed and clearly enjoying his summer holiday.

They headed into Lucius' office to talk. Draco wasn't too worried about it, he already figured out that Harry had been here before their first year.

______________________________________________________________________________________

That night after dinner they were sitting in the living room when Harry got up and sat in Severus' lap. He leaned back against Severus and promptly fell asleep. "Does he do that all the time?" Draco asked. 

"Yes, for some reason Harry has always been able to fall asleep in Severus' lap. You will not make fun of him for it either." Lucius warned.

"I won't." Draco stated. He was actually surprised since the last time he sat in a lap was about five years ago. "Does it have to do with the abuse?"

"In a way, when he first arrived, it was the only way to get him to sleep. He was afraid we were going to leave or return him to his relatives." Tom answered. "Draco, you know you can speak to Harry about this, he will answer your questions."

"He will? You know during the year, we really didn't have much of a friendship. I wasn't sure if he would want one." Draco said.

"If he didn't, you would know it. Look at how he treats the Weasley family and Granger." Lucius answered. "He has no use for them."

"Going to be interesting when we return to school. You know that old fart won't be happy." Draco said.

"No, he won't, but I am not worried about it, we just have to make sure our event beats his event." Harry answered. 

"What event?" Draco asked. 

Harry gave an evil grin. "One that will make him wonder what is going on." 

"I have a feeling this is going to be an interesting year." Draco responded. 

"I am more worried about you controlling your temper." Severus informed Harry. "Tom won't be there this year to help. It will just be me, Minerva, and Poppy." 

"Wait you have Madam Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall helping you? That is why you were up in the Infirmary so much." Draco smirked, he couldn't believe two of the professors he would have never expected to be working with the dark were. 

"Yes, but it goes no further than this room. Poppy has been helping him escape those Gryffindors." Tom warned Draco.

"So what is this event you plan on having?" Draco asked.

"We need to find out who the DADA professor is this year first." Harry told them.

"That will be released in a few days, but I thought you wanted to use Alissa?" Lucius questioned.

"Not sure as of yet, I don't want to endanger her or get someone killed by accident." Harry summoned a blanket to him and curled into Severus. 

"The idea will work, but I am in agreement with Harry, I don't want someone killed by accident either." Tom told them. 

"He is going to have something based off of his new DADA hire." Severus wrapped his arms around Harry and pulled him closer. "Cold?" He quietly asked. 

"A bit." Harry answered. The air cooling charms in the Manor were set too high and made the Manor chilly but it was because Lucius and Tom really couldn't bear the heat. 

"Tom, how about we use that curse?" Harry asked.

"The one on the DADA position?" Tom asked.

"Yes, maybe we can get the new one fired before the month is out, having Lucius replace them." Harry said.

"I wouldn't be able to replace one, I don't have the credentials to do it. Not to mention the fact that Dumbledore wouldn't hire me anyway." Lucius said. 

Harry gave them an evil grin. "He would if no one else applied, and the Board wanted you there."

"That is an idea. I can say I need something to keep me busy, use the divorce as a way of making it happen. Tell them I wanted to be closer to Draco." Lucius started planning on how to make it happen.

"Harry, what else do you have planned?" Severus asked.

"The other Weasley will be starting this year correct?" 

"Yes, I believe so." Severus answered. 

"Tom, the diary, can you make another one with similar effects?" 

"Yes, oh, I get it." Tom smiled. "It would work too. We don't have to release Alisha at all, we can use a potion to petrify the ones we want, and she won't remember doing it if we use a few memory charms on her." Tom explained. 

"We can keep her in the Chamber for a bit, to create her disappearances. If Lucius and I are there we can cover for each other, allowing Harry to open and close the Chamber to hide her." 

"I can also use Dobby to sneak in like Lucius did last year." Tom added.

"Minerva and Poppy would be able to make sure they don't recover too quickly, giving us more time to get the legend started again." Lucius said.

"I can also spread the word in Slytherin, let people think it was me that opened it. Never confirming it. Maybe use the Heir of Slytherin idea, have some messages posted on the walls." Draco said.

"I don't want them to close to the entrance of the Chamber, but if we referenced the Heir of Slytherin, Dumbledore will wonder what is going on. If we aim to have one student petrified on Samhain, he will really wonder what is happening. He knows I am the Heir, so he will wonder if I am back in the school and how I am back in the school." 

"He does seem to want you to make an appearance in Hogwarts." Severus told them. "That was what the stone was doing in the school. He was counting on you trying to steal it."

"I know, and I know we tossed a wrench in his plans." Tom grinned. "I say we do it again."

"Agree. We can work out the finer details, once we know who is the new DADA." Severus replied. 

Harry grinned, Tom saw it and he realized rather quickly that even though they hashed out a basic plan, Harry most likely had a lot of details already worked out.


	11. Ron

"Severus, can we sit anywhere?" Draco asked as they entered Courtroom 10.

"No, we can sit with Narcissa since she is family and the victim." Severus told them and guided Harry and Draco to their seats. Tom was already sitting down with Narcissa and her soon to be husband Cristo. Lucius was in his seat with the rest of the Lords and Ladies. 

Shortly after they took their seats the doors opened again, admitting Dumbledore with Madam Bones and Cornelius Fudge. Tom leaned close to Severus. "What do you think that they were meeting about?"

"I am not sure, but I judging how Dumbledore looks it didn't go the way he wanted it to go." Severus answered. He never took his eyes off of Dumbledore and he could see the man was doing a good job of faking his usual grandfatherly image. "If he clutches his hands any tighter, he might break his own hands."

Narcissa touched Tom's hand, when he turned his attention towards her, she said "he was trying to get me to remove the charges, I refused and I know he wants a light sentence. Is there anything I can demand that won't make it look like Lucius coached me?"

"Ask for family law. If you do, Lucius can set the sentence since you are still married." Tom told her.

Narcissa grinned, she knew Lucius would make sure the Weasley brat paid for hurting her and endangering her child. She knew he wasn't the upset about her having another child if anything he would have begged her to have one sooner so that they could divorce. While they didn't love each other that way, they never wished to harm the other either. Yes, she knew she was cruel at times to keep Draco away, but he was her baby. "Do I need to submit my request early?"

"No, you can wait until everything has been heard." They all resumed their pure-blood Slytherin masks and waited.

Soon the doors opened again and Aurors were escorting Ron in. He was in chains and they suddenly could hear the wail of distress coming from the left of them. They didn't have to look to know it was Molly Weasley, most of them had heard her howlers enough to know her voice anywhere. 

"I don't believe chains are necessary." Dumbledore told the Aurors.

"He tried to kick and bite us, he stays chained." John Dawlish stated. He walked over to Madam Bones as his partner and two other Aurors escorted Ron to the wooden chair, in the center of the open space, that faced the Wizengamot.

"No Order members." Severus commented lowly to Tom. He knew Tom would understand that he meant there were no Order members down on the floor with Ron. That there were no Order members besides the Weasley family in the courtroom. He wondered what was going on.

They sat in silence as they listened to the opening remarks. Madam Bones began. "Members of the Wizengamot, we are here today to decide on crimes committed by Ronald Bilius Weasley. The crimes are attempted murder of an unborn child and a witch, assault on a witch and unborn child, underage magic to commit assault and any crime discovered in the course of fact-finding. We will be using Veritaserum. As many of you know, it only allows for the truth believed by the taker to be spoken. We also have numerous memories to support the charges. The request of Veritaserum is to show that Mr. Weasley didn't mean to cast the spell, it was requested by Headmaster Dumbledore and the questions were written up Minister Fudge and Lord Malfoy."

"I must object, Lord Malfoy is hardly biased regarding the accused in this case." Dumbledore stated. He had already given Cornelius a list of questions to ask, ones he knew couldn't hurt him and make Ron look innocent of intentions. 

"Overruled, the questions were submitted to Madam Bones, she reviewed them and will be asking them." Minister Fudge stated. "For the record, it should also be stated, Headmaster Dumbledore is biased also."

Dumbledore sat down, he couldn't claim Madam Bones would be biased. She was known as being very fair and impartial. "The memories will be viewed and then we will speak to Mr. Weasley." Madam Bones stated, and one of the Unspeakables started loading the memories for all to view.

They spent the next hour looking at a variety of memories, all them showing Ron pulling out his wand and calmly casting the spell. He didn't yell it, he certainly didn't look like it was done in a hasty fashion, if anything it looked deliberate and they could see the spell was aimed for Harry Potter but Narcissa actually had stepped behind Harry, leaving her back exposed Ron. 

When the memories were finished, Dumbledore supporters started to voice to having them vote now. Dumbledore didn't want them to ask any questions to Ron if they could prevent it. He was hoping to get a look at the questions but he couldn't ask and once Madam Bones asked the question, Ron would answer it. He half listened to the usual test questions, hoping that Ron was one of the few that Veritaserum didn't work on or that he had a natural resistance to it. The hope died as he heard, "did you purposely pull your want to cast the stunner at Harry Potter?"

"Yes, he needed to come home with us. Not go and stay with some slimy snakes. He can't be tainted by those evil snakes." Ron answered. 

Harry felt it was strange hearing all that hate spewing from someone but no emotions in the voice, it was delivered with a dull, monotone speaking voice that Harry likened to listening to Binns. 

Dumbledore knew that answer would lead to many unpleasant questions. He had tried to get that question removed, he knew there was no way it wasn't going to be asked in some form. He wished he had put everyone involved under a Vow, but Vows were so dangerous. 

Lucius felt like grinning. He knew some information would come to light but this was going to lead to a lot of unpleasant questions that he knew Dumbledore didn't want asked or answered.

"Why did he need to come home with you?" 

"He needs to be a Gryffindor. His parent were Gryffindors, he is the Boy-Who-Lived, and can't be ruined by Death Eaters like Malfoy. My mother was to give him potions that she made, Dumbledore gave her the list of potions to make and give to Harry." 

No one spoke for a few minutes, when they finally did, all of them were demanding to know what potions and what Molly Weasley made. Thankfully they had erected a silencing bubble around the courtroom, otherwise, Ron would have answered the numerous questions being tossed out by the members of the Wizengamot as well as those in attendance. Minister Fudge slammed his gavel down and called for order and stated, "we will be addressing any issue present after we have finished questioning Mr. Weasley, so please hold your questions until after Madam Bones is done." 

"How do you know that your mother was to give potions to Mr. Potter?" 

"I was spying on their meetings. They were held up in the Headmaster's office and I was using Harry's invisibility cloak. I took it out of the Headmaster's office after he told us he would be giving it to Harry for Yule, to make Harry look for Stone."

Madam Bones wrote a few things on some parchment, most likely more questions, Dumbledore thought. He didn't like what was happening and knew it was going to get worse.

Severus, Tom, and Harry were enjoying themselves, hearing the red haired menace dig a hole for himself, his mother and Dumbledore. "I wasn't expecting this kind of information." Severus told Tom. He felt Harry nudge his left arm. He looked at Harry and knew the boy was wondering about the cloak mentioned. Lucius had gifted Harry for his ninth birthday with an invisibility cloak that they had been using at Hogwarts. "We will find out more." Severus glanced to Lucius, he had his usual bored image going but Severus knew the man was delighted with how this was going.

"What potions did you hear mention? How was she to give them to Mr. Potter?"

"Loyalty, obedience, submissive, and something about a potion to make him return to his abusive relatives, to find the abuse normal, something about the wards being adjusted so that he couldn't leave without one of selected few to get him. She was to put the obedience one in his food and key to it to her, Dumbledore, Granger, and me. After that, she would just order him to take the required potions. They wanted to do it during the Yule holiday, but he went home because his uncle demanded him to. So Dumbledore gave us a phial of Wizard's Flu. Hermione soaked his apple in it when he went to the loo. Dumbledore kept trying to slip into the Infirmary to give him the potions but Snape, Quirrell, or Pomfrey were always with him."

Tom and Severus were thankful they stayed with Harry, not that they would have left him, but this made them thankful they didn't follow Poppy's advice that they could just put charms up to monitor Harry. Severus resisted the urge to hug Harry to him. He knew Tom and Harry were also resisting the urge also.

"What invisibility cloak? Where is it now?" 

"It was Harry's father and it's wherever my trunk is. I had it folded under some of my clothes." 

"What Stone?"

"The Sorcerer's Stone. Dumbledore made this course for us to guide Harry through, as a way to test Harry and see if he was Who-Know-Who or Gryffindor enough to face Who-Know-Who. Harry did the course but he didn't take us, the git. We made sure to speak about the Stone around him. Well, Hermione wasn't helpful any longer, I was told I took her cuff off of her and now she is barely above Neville in her magic. We even knew how to get by Fluffy and the rest of the course, Hermione had the key to the potion aspect, I had the chess solution and we knew Harry could do the flying."

When others heard the name of the stone, voices started muttering and speaking quietly to their friends about Nicholas Flamel and the theft from the vault in Gringotts.

"Explain to us about the stone and course." Madam Bones stated. She was frantically writing things down on her pieces of parchment and looked at Cornelius. They would be arresting Dumbledore as soon as they were finished questioning Ron Weasley. Her Aurors had already sealed the doors and put up wards including one to keep his blasted Phoenix from appearing and removing the Headmaster. Once the bird appeared, it would be prevented from leaving.

"It was made by the professors, but Dumbledore set it up so that the three of us could do the course, fairly easy. I heard him suggested to Hagrid to give Harry a flute for Yule, but Hagrid didn't. He told Dumbledore he wasn't really friendly with Harry and wasn't sure how Harry would like the gift. So Dumbledore gave us a music box to use to get us past Fluffy. After that we were to jump down into a Devil's Snare, we were told it was an old plant and was almost dead, where Hermione was to use the spell Lumos and would tell us to relax and we would go through the Snare and land in the next area. There would be an old broom and Harry would have to catch the key. He was relying on Harry being able to fly like his father. After that was my turn, I was to play chess and make sure not to be able to go on. After that was Hermione and her use of logic for the potions Snape would use. She was to remain behind as Snape stopped us from joining Harry, which is why I had to stay at the chess set. There Dumbledore was going to make sure Who-Know-Who and Harry had a fight. They did, according to Dumbledore. Harry saved the stone but it was destroyed, so the Flamels are going to die because we didn't save the stone." Ron was hanging loosely in the chair, clearly exhausted. His face was blank still, showing the truth serum was still working.

Dumbledore was trying to think of ways to fix this and cover himself. He looked around the Wizengamot and felt the desire to kill Ronald Weasley. If he had known the boy had the cloak and used it to spy on him, he would have used a few good memory charms and removed the cloak from Ron's possession. 

Harry was trying not to smile. Ron Weasley was actually proving himself useful, besides being good target practice, for a change. Though he knew Dumbledore and the rest of Dumbledore's cronies weren't happy hearing what was actually going on. Severus leaned and whispered quietly, "try not to start dancing."

"I am restraining myself." Harry couldn't get rid of his smile. He looked at Tom, who gave him a smirk. They knew Lucius was also trying not to do the Snoopy Dance, not that he knew who Snoopy was.

"Why did you need a music box?" Madam Bones wondered who or what Fluffy was that they needed a music box for. As she asked the question, she came up with the answer.

"He's Hagrid pet. He's a Cerberus."

"You know we might not need to do anything else, Mr. Weasley is paving the way for him, Molly Weasley, and Dumbledore to go directly to Azkaban." Tom gave Severus a nod of agreement. Severus knew all of them would be buzzing about this for weeks. He was going to be watching this memory for a long time.

The shouts from the members of the Wizengamot nearly broke the Silencing barrier. All of them demanding the arrest of Albus Dumbledore and Molly Weasley. Once Minister Fudge got everyone back under control, Madam Bones continued. "What do you mean by cuff and Hermione Granger?" 

"Dumbledore gave Hermione this cuff, it increased her knowledge and magical powers. He wanted her to be the smart one out of us, have Harry rely on her brains. He wanted her to be viewed as powerful and smart, told everyone she is the brightest witch of our generation. It was all made up. He gave her all the books and stuff last year, even got her a wand so she could practice doing the spells. He gave us all the tests ahead of time. She was to get everything right, I was to be slightly above average and to keep Harry from studying, making him rely on Hermione. She lost the cuff, however, when we got into a fight. I took the cuff off of her and ran. She stunned me and before she could get cuff, which I tossed away, she memory charmed me. So the cuff is missing. She won't be back, she told her parents the truth and they withdrew her. Dumbledore never told them about not using magic outside of school or that she was getting those books and lessons."

"Do you know the name of the cuff?"

"No, it was gold with a lot of runes on it." 

"Is there any other plans that you know of regarding Harry Potter?" 

"Yes, he hired Gilderoy Lockhart and wants us to prove the man is a fraud. Dumbledore knows the man uses other wizards adventures as his own and we are to find the proof. He wants to turn Harry into a self-sacrificing hero, willing to die for us when You-Know-Who returns. Once You-Know-Who is dead, Harry, hopefully, killed by You-Know-Who, if not he goes to Azkaban as the next Dark Lord and we get his vaults, as Ginny will be married to him. There is a marriage contract that is saving to use, it has in it that Dumbledore will be in charge off all the accounts and control everything until Harry is twenty-five. If he is still alive and not in Azkaban, an accident is to be arranged." 

Severus and Tom exchanged a quick look, Harry's eyes bugged out. Severus and Tom, quickly cast a spell to keep Harry quiet and in his seat. "It won't be valid. We're your legal guardians, so it can be contested." Severus said. 

"Narcissa, can we switch seats?" Tom quietly asked, at Narcissa's nod of agreement, they switched seats, now Harry was sandwiched between Tom and Severus. "Harry, you know it won't happen."

"Doesn't mean I don't want to kill them." Harry was close to the edge. He wanted to feed them to Alisha, changed his mind, he didn't want her to get sick, maybe some nice vampires or werewolves, he thought. He began to plan their deaths if they got away with it. He knew deep down he wouldn't do it, but it did make him feel better.

Severus handed him a Calming Draught. "Drink it." 

Madam Bones waved her hand and one of the Aurors walked up to her. She handed him a piece of parchment and quill, nodded her head towards Harry. The Auror walked to Harry and handed him the parchment. He read, "who is your legal guardian?"

Harry quickly wrote down Severus and Lucius' names. He handed it back to the Auror. "Were you aware of what you, Headmaster Dumbledore and your mother are doing is illegal?" 

"Yes, so is Remus Lupin, my sister, Hermione Granger. Lupin didn't want to be part of it, but Dumbledore is forcing Lupin by telling him if he doesn't obey he will be turned over to Fenrir Greyback. Also something about Lupin and Black almost killing Snape."

More gasps could be heard. Dumbledore tried to summon Fawkes but the phoenix never showed up. As soon as they heard him say Fawke, Aurors moved in and had him in suppressor cuffs. 

"Is there anything else you know of that is illegal or morally wrong?" Madam Bones had sheets of notes and couldn't believe what they were learning. She thought was going to be a simple case. 

"No." Ron answered. 

"Give him the antidote." Madam Bones stated. As the John Dawlish gave the antidote, the barrier of silence was removed. "I will be amending the charges to now include theft and slander for Ronald Bilius Weasley. For Headmaster Dumbledore the charges are theft, attempted murder for at least two we know of, endangering students, multiple accounts, illegal use of potions and accessory to kidnapping. For Molly Weasley, Auror Dawlish, please see to her arrest, illegal use of potions, I want her family checked, attempted kidnapping and accessory to theft. I will be issuing warrants for Ginerva Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Remus Lupin. Sentencing for Ronald Bilius Weasley will be decided now. Lady Malfoy before we start the discussion is there anything you would like to add?"

Narcissa rose gracefully from her seat. "I would like to petition for the full punishment allowing under family law. My husband will speak of it, in my steed." 

"It will be considered. Thank you, Lady Malfoy." Madam Bones inclined her head in a quick nod. The Wizengamot rose, with the exception of Dumbledore and exited the room to discuss the sentencing.


	12. News

Severus saw Harry and Draco were sitting in the dining room waiting for the everyone else to arrive for breakfast, it had become a bit of a morning ritual, everyone up earlier than normal to wait for the morning paper. He knew they had been sitting there for almost ten minutes before everyone else arrived, including Narcissa and Cristo. It had been a month of interesting developments. 

The trial caused the Daily Prophet to have an evening special edition, with the blazing headlines of DUMBLEDORE ARREST! Every day after that, Rita detailed everything from Molly's potion making skills to Lupin's life story. She used every single detail to the maximum. She twisted, weaved, and built a story of corruption, distrust, and evilness that made anything Tom did, as Voldemort, appear to be benign.

Dumbledore being arrested caused a release of hundreds of others coming forward, providing their memories, evidence, and testimony regarding the evil deeds the man did, including his own brother. Aberforth Dumbledore provided proof of his brother's link to Gellert Grindelwald, the bonding certificate was printed on the front page. This was backed up by Grindelwald's own great-aunt Bathilda Bagshot. That story lasted a week with Rita detailing almost everything that covered those few decades. Including Tom's childhood and abuse. 

The abuse issue caused another flood of outrage, and it was only stemmed by the fact that the Ministry was already actively dealing with the issue. Poppy was working closely with the Wizard Child Services, with the new Headmistress Minerva aiding where she could. Poppy and Minerva had a list of families where the children needed to be removed and another list of those wanting children.

Lucius, with Tom and Minerva, talked to Amelia Bones about the situation with Hermione Granger. Amelia arranged to meet with Harry. He had worried about what Harry would say but Harry informed Amelia about Hermione's regrets. Severus had been impressed with Harry, he didn't think Harry would have been so forgiving, as he usually wasn't. Amelia, after speaking to Hermione and her parents, decided that Hermione had suffered enough because of Dumbledore and no charges were filed. Her name was now listed as a witness.

After Amelia's decision, Lucius, Severus, Minerva, and Tom spoke the Granger family and made arrangements for Hermione to attend the Salem Institute of Magic, with Ginerva Weasley also attending. While some might say that why did the girls get off easy, it was simple, they thought they were following the advice of their parents and Dumbledore. They didn't know any information beyond what they were told to do. While Ron knew what was happening, and knowingly committed the crimes. 

The Weasley family was subjected to the Gringotts purging ritual, while mind healers spoke to the family. Molly and Ron were removed from the family, Arthur, with the full support of his children, removed them the night of Ron's sentence. Ron was sentenced to the life of a squib and would be working at Hogwarts, under Finch, for the rest of his life. 

Many thought it was a light sentence, but many also acknowledged he was a child, and Azkaban wasn't a place for a misguided child. Lucius, using Family law, did stipulate that every ten years, Ron would be tested, with a truth serum, and if he showed remorse, the suppressors cuffs would be replaced with a magical restriction ban. Ron would be able to use magic, but nothing that could harm anyone. 

The most exciting day was the yesterday. Dumbledore was Kissed for his crimes. Many wanted him to face Azkaban for at least a decade or two before being Kissed, but, surprisingly mind you, Cornelius Fudge reminded people of Fawkes and they didn't want to see a small error being able to allow someone who managed to fool the wizarding world for decades a chance to escape. 

This morning's paper wasn't going to be anything new or exciting, it was just closure. Rita's words on Dumbledore being Kissed. Severus acknowledged that Harry wasn't sure how he felt, it was the end of everything that Harry felt had ruined his life, with Dumbledore being Kissed. No more games, no more manipulation, and no more Dursleys, who were now in a muggle prison for abuse. Dudley was in care with Lucius making sure the boy got help. 

Severus gave a slight smile as he thought about the past month. They had spent most of the last month surrounded by their new family. A family that now evolved beyond just Tom, Lucius, Harry, and him. Minerva and Poppy were now the favorite aunts to both boys. Narcissa and Cristo had spent a few nights working with Lucius on the divorce agreement, everyone seemed happier. 

Narcissa and Cristo were usually in Greece but this week had arrived to be there for the fulfillment of Dumbledore's sentence. Draco decided he wanted to remain in England, and after some debates, the agreement was reached that during holidays, Draco would decide when he wanted to go to Greece, with the stipulation that when the new baby arrived, Draco would spend Easter break in Greece. 

They were all relieved as Draco and Harry seemed to get along. Draco learned, eventually, that Harry wasn't someone to mess around with when Draco decided to have a temper tantrum because Severus and Lucius weren't spending as much time with him, like they normally did when he visited, and took it out on Harry. Severus had tried to explain to Draco on numerous occasion that Harry grew up with here and the Manor was just as much Harry's home as it was Draco's. 

Severus remembered their small conflicts, they were minor unless Draco went into a temper tantrum. The first time Harry just dyed Draco purple, hoping the boy would realize Harry wasn't looking for a fight but he wasn't going to be bullied into removing himself from his family. The second time, Draco was left dangling from the stairwell, looking like a clown. The third time, this was in a week, Harry had enough and stuck the boy to the wall, with a slight itching spell, since Draco couldn't move, the not being able to scratch his itchy spots drove Draco to scream for Lucius, who was at the Wizengamot, Tom was at Hogwarts with Severus when it happened. 

It took Lucius, Tom, and Severus almost two hours of compromises to get Harry to release Draco from the wall he stuck Draco on. Lucius spent the next hour explaining a few things to Draco. While Draco still whined a bit and at times was a bit of a brat, he learned to read Harry, and back away if Harry's temper was close to the surface. 

Severus had no illusions that Harry was just as much of a Dark Lord as Tom was. They knew that when Harry hit his magical maturity, Harry would be recognized as Magic's Dark Lord and they would be in full control of the magical world. They were already working on the changes they wanted to make. From the removal of the Dark Creature registry to enforcing the Statute of Secrecy, using fines to jail time if necessary. The biggest change would be to laws protecting children. 

"You going to come in or do you need an engraved invitation?" Severus smirked at Harry's invite. He could never hide in the shadows with Harry around.

"Brat. I was just remembering." Severus took his usual seat. 

"Oh?" Severus knew Draco was going to continue and waited. "What were you remembering?"

"This past month. So many changes, so many new beginnings." Severus responded. Yes, so many new beginnings. He would have never thought that just 11 years ago this was where he would be. Sitting in a room with Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy, living with the Dark Lord and Lucius Malfoy. He always believed he would be forever alone after Lily, but instead, he had a growing family, good friends, and he could actually smile.

"It will only get better." Tom said as he entered the room. "Harry, Minnie wants you to go and help her today at Hogwarts, she wouldn't say what."

"Peeves has been acting up. She wants me to talk to him." Harry replied.

"Harry, I think you appearing at Hogwarts will keep Peeves in line for the rest of your school years." Lucius added. "I don't think he got over you pranking him." Lucius took his seat and signaled for breakfast to start.

"Well, he shouldn't have started it if he couldn't finish it." Harry calmly replied.

"Wait, you're the one that bound Peeves to Frier when he gives his sermons?" Draco leaned back in his chair as breakfast appeared.

"He also doused him with day glow yellow paint, three dung bombs, I can't tell you how many water balloons, and I think a case of ink." Severus added. He remembered when the Baron had come to him and warned him that Peeves had thrown a water balloon at Harry, again. Harry had warned Peeves if he did it again, it would mean a prank war. The ghosts had tried to talk Peeves out of it, but Peeves ignored their warning and regretted it ever since. The portraits had also voiced their warning. 

"He did all that? No one caught him?" Draco knew Harry hadn't served a single detention.

Severus saw Harry's innocent mask come out. "Who me?" Harry asked, sickeningly sweet.

"You have to teach me that." Draco replied.

Lucius groaned, as Tom said, "one of him is enough. I believe we want Hogwarts still standing when it's time for him to graduate."

"It will be." Harry smirked.

Severus sighed, he was thankful that Harry turned out as well as he did. He wasn't delusional about Harry, he knew the boy had great potential for evil or good, it would all depend on if they could keep him heading in the right direction and he was certain they would. Their mate was going to outshine them all.


End file.
